


Poculum Cupit

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: When desire takes over and you body is on auto-drive, Will the results be favorable?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I know it has been a while but i'm back with something different that has been nagging at me. I hope you like it.

**Poculum Cupit**

* * *

 

There was nothing more humiliating than standing up in front of the class while Severus Snape, resident Potions Master, criticized the work you spent all period doing. It wasn't like he was going to need potions, so why you ask did Harry Potter subject himself to the constant railing of his Potion's Professor? Well the answer was simple of course. Harry _desired_ him, that was the only way to put it. Harry wanted him, but even though he'd come back to repeat his eighth year, Harry knew he couldn't have him. Harry knew that what he felt for the Potions Master was something more akin to lust then any love he could ever feel; sort of like how he felt for a certain Blonde Malfoy that liked to taunt him. So, naturally it only be fitting that he stood in front of the class of seventh years, most of which were students that should have been a year below him had he graduated, and fidgeted with his fingers. All the eyes on him as Snape circled him was unnerving, but he stood brave like any Gryffindor would and awaited the verdict. 

 

"Pathetic as usual, Potter. In the eight years that I have taught you, have you learned nothing," he harped and Harry sighed, thinking it was going to be one of those times where Snape picked on him for every tiny aspect of his life. 

 

"You mean before or during the defeat of the Dark Lord sir? I was pretty busy most of the time, you know, surviving," he questioned, looking Snape in the eye seriously and waiting for the explosive rant to ensue.

 

"Don't patronize me, boy," Snape growled and Harry had to contain his body's reaction to have his bits standing at attention at the sound of that chocolate voice when it was irritated. "You think this is a joke. You think I care that you had more than your fair share to focus on. I have news for you Potter, all of us in this room and thousands, if not millions of others had to worry about far more than what you did," he harped and then thrusted the bottle into Harry's hands. "Here, for your self-centeredness. You can test this botched potion you so pathetically produced and show your fellow classmates exactly what happens when it's made wrong," he said, a smug smile on his lips and some of the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's alike chuckled at Harry's expense. 

 

Harry sighed again, knowing already that it was coming when Snape had singled him out and made him stand up in front of the class. Harry glared at the man, not liking this vindictive side of the man, but knowing that it was part of the package that was his charm. He huffed and downed the potion. Everyone waited with bated breath for something to happen but nothing did. Nothing at all. 

 

"Let this be a lesson to you all," Snape started to say, but one student bold enough to interrupt him, pointed at Harry. "What's wrong with him, sir," the brave Gryffindor asked, earning himself a glare as Snape turned to look at Harry, his eyes now glazed and a dazed faraway look on his face. 

 

Snape couldn't help but think that this couldn't be more perfect. "It seems the potion is in perfect working order after all," he said almost to gleefully. He wondered if this potion would humiliate Harry. Would it have him spewing his greatest desires or running around the classroom singing some off-tune song that would clearly be muggle and the kids, not to mention himself, would have a field day with it. Or would it have him act on a desire that was not as innocent as Snape was thinking. The vindictive man couldn’t wait to find out.

 

Snape recognized the first stage of this potion; stage one: the discussion stage. He could already see the second stage slowly bleeding through in Harry's eyes as they were turning a light blue, the acceptance stage. And, finally, his eyes were back to normal color and his body released itself from its trance like state: the granted stage. Snape watched him for a moment but Harry still didn't move. It looked as if he was fighting every fiber of his being to not comply with this potion and Snape thought that was great. He felt great for this petty, vindictive victory as he smirked at Harry. 

 

"You can't fight it Potter, this potion will force you to comply so you might as well get it over with," he said, watching Harry's eyes for the sign of darkened green they were supposed to be now that the potion accepted Harry's desire. When it didn't change, and Harry's body seemed to be shaking with the effort to keep it at bay, Snape turned and barked, "back to work."

 

Harry couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot. He didn't want to act on his desire. He didn't want the class to know what it was that he desired. His body was taunt against his skin, beads of sweat from concentration slowly trickling down his face. He could feel the Potion push at his system more, acting like a certain spell in making him do what it wanted. Harry was slowly losing the fight, his eyes slowly darkening to the deepest of forest green before his head snapped up, causing the few brave enough to defy Severus Snape to gasp audibly and flinch in their seat. The noise brought multiple eyes up to look at the boy hero, wondering what it was the potion did. 

 

Snape turned at the collective gasp, wondering why those few brave individuals felt confident enough to talk in his class. He got the surprise of his life when Harry suddenly wound up in his arms, his body pressed flushed against Snape's and his lips crushed against his own. Snape wretched his lips away from Harry. 

 

"Potter what the hell do you think you're..." but Harry didn't seem to hear him, cutting him off again with the much harsher kiss to his lips. Harry even held the back of his head as he ravished the Potion's Master mouth. There was a collective sound in the room. Surprise, disgust and gasps of shock mingling together to create one infernal noise. Snape managed to yank himself away from Harry to bark, "Class dismissed! Ms. Granger please get the head-," but his lips were claimed again, a frustrated growl leaving Harry's lips as Snape pulled his lips from his yet again.

 

The poor boy didn't seem to be aware of himself as he thoroughly ravishing his Professor's mouth, not giving either of them room to relent, let alone breath. Most of the class was already gone, for the exception of a few stragglers who were both disgusted and fascinated with this impromptu make out session. Snape could see then, but as his lips were currently busy, he couldn't yell at them. Harry wouldn't let him go this time, growling just slightly whenever Snape tried to pull away. 

 

The blonde boy watched from a distance as his Potion's Master made out with a student, a student that he too _desired_. He sighed, thinking that those bastards had all the luck and turned to leave when a thick shiny gold chain clamped around his waist, successfully trapping him in place. 

 

The blonde looked down at it, wondering what the hell was going on as the chain started to reel itself in, making the distance between the couple become almost non-existent in a matter of seconds. 

 

In the angle he was in, Snape couldn't see the chain. It only looked as if this blonde was curious enough to get a better look at this travesty. Snape glared at him, his cheeks slightly flushed from this make out session as he had never been trapped in such a long, soft kiss in his life. When Draco was only a few centimeters away from them, Harry broke the kiss and started to trail his kisses lower, nibbling on a pale neck; sensitive from Nagini's bite and lavishing the skin with kisses. 

 

"Mr. Malfoy, didn't I dismiss you," he got out, completely composed as he glared the young Slytherin down.

 

"I don't want to watch this any more than you want to do it, but you see I have this pesky problem around my waist," he said gesturing to the chain that Snape could now see the top of. 

 

"What the bloody hell is that,” he asked as he tried hard not to react to the soft sucking at his neck that was sure going to leave a bruise on his neck and his pride as he already felt himself responding to Harry's attention. "At least close your eyes, Draco," Snape requested, embarrassed to the roots of his hair. As if on cue to his name, Harry turned to Draco, an apologetic smile on his lips because he had gotten lost in the moment before he pressed his lip to Draco's tasting him fervently.  

 

Snape was shocked, relieved and upset that he could be dumped like a sack of potatoes with no thought, and Draco was shocked to suddenly have soft lips against his that it took him a full 2 minutes before he started to respond. Snape sighed in relief that he could breathe again, but he couldn't move as Harry had suddenly bent himself just slightly and was pressing himself against Snape's erection. Snape hissed at the sudden attention and jumped when he saw Albus in the door way, giving him a cold yet surprised stare. 

 

"What is going on here," Albus asked in a chilling voice, no hint of a twinkle in his eyes. 

 

Draco hummed in embarrassment, having been caught like this; but Harry wouldn't release his mouth so that he could complain to the Headmaster. 

 

"I had Potter test one of his potions. It seems he made it right, even if the color was just slightly off," he said as he bit back a groan of pleasure as harry pressed against him wantonly. He removed himself from Harry’s bottom, revealing to the headmaster that what he first thought was going on was not going on at all.  

 

"Can you do something Albus? I have a class in the next half hour as I'm sure Mr. Malfoy does," he said gesturing to the occupied male who hummed his agreement, but was kissing Harry back just as hungrily as Harry was kissing him. 

 

"What potion was it, Severus," Albus asked, watching the way Harry wiggled his bottom in search of Snape and whined just softly when he couldn't find him. 

 

"Poculum Cupit," he said and Albus eyes widened. 

 

"You know as well as I do that that particular potion has to run its course. "Why don't you let Mr. Malfoy take care of him and you remove yourself from the situation," Albus suggested. 

 

Snape nodded, not actually liking that he had to remove himself but knowing that this would be for the best. He moved to walk around Albus to go out the door, but another gold chain encircled him, yanking him back into the room. Snape looked down at himself, and then followed the chain to Harry and looked at Albus like he'd grown two heads. 

 

A twinkle came back into Albus' eyes as he watched Snape slowly be dragged back to the kissing couple. "It seems that Mr. Potter has decided both you and Mr. Malfoy are the subjects of his desire. "I'm afraid my hands are tied Severus," he said, a hint of amusement behind the twinkle in his eye. 

 

"Albus! He's a student," Snape tried to protest, but Albus only shrugged. 

 

"He should have graduated last year, Severus. He is the age of legal consent and as long as that potion is in his system, you and Mr. Malfoy will be the subjects of his fulfillment. You should know all about this Severus, after all you assigned the potion and made him drink it in the first place," he said and Snape glared at him before turning and walking to the couple, the chain stopping it's pull at his sudden willingness. 

 

"Fine, but if you’re not going to help, then leave," he said harshly. "This is embarrassing enough without you being here to witness just how far I am about to fall," he complained.

 

Albus was just a sparkling ball of amusement, but he did nod indicating that he was indeed going to leave. He wanted to catch a glimpse of Harry, just to make sure this wasn't a spell cast by the blonde currently getting his mouth plundered. Harry seemed to sense this and pulled away from Draco to take in much need air," he also looked past him to see Snape, just coming back to them, and groaned involuntarily. Albus caught the dark forest green of his eyes, but they were diverted to Harry hands as they hastily unbuttoned his robes and yanked them and his school shirt off followed swiftly by his pants revealing that he was commando and needy; his erection standing proud.

 

"Right," Albus said, a light blush ruining his plump apple cheeks as he hastily backed out of the room. "I will put a sign on your door, Severus, to cancel your classes. Come see me when you’re finished," he said and made a hasty exit. 

 

Snape acknowledged Albus with a nod of his head, his eyes glued to the young man stripping before him. He stood next to Draco, his eyes wide as he caught the blue gaze of the youngest Malfoy. 

 

"Why us," Draco asked softly, thinking for some reason that if he talked low enough Harry wouldn't hear them.

 

"I have no idea, Draco," Snape admitted, taking a chance to glance at his star pupil before Harry stepped closer to him and started in on his many buttons. 

 

There was a growing frustrated frown on his face at the number of buttons before his desire to have Snape naked was fulfilled by his wish magic and all of Snape’s clothes melted away, leaving slightly calloused hands on smooth skin. The groan that left Harry's mouth at the feeling caused the other two to groan as well in response and Harry took that as permission to explore the naked body beneath his touch. Hands, lips, and his own body meshed up to Snape’s, as Draco stood beside them and watched. He could see that Snape was enjoying himself, as he was hard and Draco swallowed realizing he was just as hard, if not harder and coughed. Harry seemed to realize that he was giving Snape most of his attention and turned them so that his bare ass was pressed against Draco, rubbing himself on the blonde just as he'd done to Snape just minutes ago. Draco swallowed thickly as Harry rubbed himself against him, groaning heavily and wishing he was naked to feel him better. He never imagined that Harry had the same thought as Draco's clothes melted and Harry was suddenly pressed flush again him. 

 

"Oh Merlin," Draco breathed out, looking up at Snape, whose eyes had started to darken in lust. Draco's echoed his, and both stared at one another, not realizing that Harry had had enough of touching flesh and wanted to taste it instead. He bent himself, grasping Snape's erection and drawing it to his mouth. Snape was shocked enough to hiss and look down at him, his eyes wide as he saw only his tip in Harry's mouth. A deep, lust filled groan left his mouth, Harry responding to it with one of his own as he grabbed Snape by the cheeks, and dropped down to his knees. Draco groaned in disappointment when Harry moved away from him, but he needn't have as Harry reached out blindly for him and caught his erection. Draco thought that he was going to stroke him, but Harry was tugging him forward, so Draco waddled awkwardly closer, hissing at the pleasure pain as it zinged through his entire body. When he was where Harry desired him, Harry released him, turning back to Snape and placing his hand back on his taunt buttock, pressing Snape into his mouth and sucking him up greedily. Snape didn't have anything but Harry to grip to keep his balance, so he wound up digging his fingers into the younger males’ shoulders, hissing at the heat surrounding all of him. Snape wasn't tiny, and most people only sucked hungrily on his head, but Harry had him resting in his throat, swallowing slightly only when it felt like Snape was slipping out of him. 

 

"Oh, Sweet Merlin," he said, throwing his head back and groaning as Harry started to bod his head, pushing Snape's ass in encouragement so the older male would thrust into him. 

 

Snape complied, lightly rocking his hips and making Harry moan in pure delight. Snape soon discovered that Harry didn't have a gag reflex as his hips sprung forward in pleasure. Draco watched, stroking himself, never thinking that the sight of this man so debauched could make him so hard: so _horny_. He gave a soft groan of pleasure and Harry seemed to remember he was there at the sound. He reached for him, pulling Snape out of his throat so that he could give Draco the same attention. Draco had never had anyone blow him before, so the sensation left him weak in the knees and twitching as he caught the eyes of their Potion's Professor, 

staring with his black soulless eyes glued to the pair. His eyes went completely unfocused; however, as Harry's hand had never left his erection. He still stroked Snape, all the while encouraging Draco to slam into him too, which Draco complied with because he was young and thrusting just seemed like a natural thing for him to do. Draco was not as big as Snape, so Harry's mouth would close around him as he swallowed, causing the blonde to groan, brushing Harry’s hair back in hopes of getting a glimpse of those forest green eyes.

 

After what seemed like forever to Draco, Harry pulled back and turned back to Snape, looking up at him with his forest green eyes. Snape forgot the cursing of his stupidity in his head at the sight of those eyes, all of his thoughts vanishing from his head as Harry drew both him and Draco into his mouth at the same time. He looked up at them, just suckling slightly, seeming to be waiting for something and frowning when he didn't get it. Both felt a slight nudge of the back of their heads towards each other and Draco's eyes widened, thinking that he figured out what Harry wanted. He looked up at the Potion's Master, who was frowning in confusion until Draco tilted his head upward and realization clicked in his eyes. Snape was going to protest, except that the soft hum from Harry had him looking at the boy and realizing that this was what Harry was waiting for. Snape took a moment to take in the sight of young male, forest green eyes pinned to them both, mouth stuffed with cock, drool slowly creeping down the corner of his mouth at his mouthful. He suddenly wished he could ravish those kiss swollen lips, stretched taunt with the shape of two cocks sticking from his mouth. He groaned heavily turning to Draco and crushed their lips together, giving Draco all the hunger he got from the sight alone as Draco groaned and struggled to keep up with the intensity of the kiss. 

 

Harry seemed pleased as he watched and then started to suck on them, pushing at Snape so he'd pull out and pulling at Draco so he pushed in, and then doing the opposite to them when they paused like they were being positioned. Snape only let go of those lips when a burning need to breath hit him and he pulled back to gasp at their new rhythm. Draco felt himself getting close. He was just getting ready to throw his own head back and scream his release when Harry's mouth disappeared from around him. He looked down at the young man and realized that Harry had stood up and turned around, laying the top half of his body on Snape's desk and presenting his bottom. 

 

No one moved, and Harry soon grew impatient, reaching around himself to start to prepare himself as both of the others didn't seem to want too. A soft moan left his lips as he played with himself, rocking against Snape's desk for friction and moaning again just as softly as he pushed his hips back on his own fingers. 

 

Draco swallowed audibly, stepping forward, but his intention was to see the type of face Harry was making as his loins had calmed down enough for him to walk. Green eyes met his, and Harry took it as both had made their decision. The chain started to tug both of them, Draco at his front and Snape at his ass.

 

Snape looked like he would pass out, but it was just sheer surprise on his face as he recognized that Harry wanted Snape to penetrate him. Snape couldn't believe it. Harry groaned in impatience when no one moved. He pulled his fingers from himself when Snape got close enough and wiggled his bottom, mewling when Severus stopped the chain from pulling him any closer by gripping both sides of Harry's hips and willing himself to stop. 

 

"Potter, I can't," he tried to convey, but Harry would have none of that. The chain jerked suddenly, making Snape press himself firmly between his slightly rounded cheeks. Snape groaned involuntarily and Harry reached behind himself grasping Snape and positioning himself. 

 

Realizing that this was going to happen, whether he wanted it too or not, Snape cast a hasty nonverbal lubrication spell and was amazed when he slid right into Harry who moaned heavily and made sure to keep himself still. 

 

Draco watched as Snape tried his best to keep himself composed, but he wasn't a saint, as soon as Harry stared to move, those narrow hips snapped forward, causing a lust induced moan to leave Harry's lips. Draco watched, fascinated with the power Snape seemed to be pumping into Harry. He was so caught up in watching that he didn't realize Harry had turned his attention to him. Before he noticed, Harry had lifted and engulfed him in one sweet move. Draco cried out in surprise, his eyes leaving Snape’s face and going down to the green eyes that were locked with his as his mouth was full of cock again. 

 

"Shit! Fuck Potter," he cursed, running a hand through Harry's hair and tightening a fist in the soft dark locks. Draco lifted Harry's head a little to thrust better into his mouth, not as powerful as Snape seemed to be pumping his hips, but just as vigorously. Harry was in heaven, moaning and swallowing, sucking and groaning. He was lost in this haze of pleasure for a while, before something tugged at him and he remembered this wasn't what he wanted. He pulled Draco away from him, and though he had a hard time getting Snape to stop his thrusting he managed, with the help of the chain, to make him pull off. Snape seems to come back to himself at the loss of contact, looking down at Harry in horror, but the male didn't seem distressed. He'd be sore when this was over, but not distressed, in fact he had other plans that were probably worse than the powerful thrust the Potion's Professor had done to him. Harry got to his knees, and reaching for Draco and Snape realized that Harry probably wanted them to switch now. Harry pulled Draco around the desk so he was standing in front of the desk. He circled them so he was now facing them and reached behind Draco, having every intention of preparing him, but Draco slapped his hand away. He wasn't going to do that, not while Harry seemed so out of it. Harry hummed in disappointment and Draco flinched at the sound, but he was firm. Harry could tell that he wouldn't yield and sighed just a little before climbing from the desk and forcing him to lay down instead. Draco fought for a moment before Snape rested a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"He's going to do something else Draco," he assured the male, seeing that being penetrated by Potter was not something he wanted. "The potion is designed to fill his desire, since you have expressed a dislike for this activity, it will default to a different desire. It isn't meant for rape you see," he lectured as he watched Harry spread Draco out on the desk. He swallowed thickly at the sight of his taunt chest and heavy erection. He looked away, but his cock had already agreed with his head that they liked the sight. 

 

Sesnape shifted nervously, thinking that he would be the one penetrated now. He didn't particularly mind but he preferred not to bottom for the same reasons as Draco did, thinking Harry was far too drugged on potion to have any grasp of how to fuck properly. He was surprised when Harry walked around the desk and climbed up, turning so he too was facing Snape. Snape looked up again at the movement and watched as Harry lifted Draco and sank down on his erection. Harry didn't feel as full as he did when Snape was pressing into him, but he did let out a soft moan as he stilled himself and seemed to wait again. 

 

The chain started to tug at Snape again when it seemed he wouldn't move and Snape was shocked to see that Harry had lifted his leg, so when Snape got close enough harry rested it on his shoulder and tilted his already full ass in invitation.

 

"Sweet merciful Merlin," Snape exclaimed when he realized what Harry wanted. "P-potter, this is illogical," he tried to protest, making Draco thrust his hips upward so he could lift his head to find out what the hell was going on. Harry didn't seem to hear, nor did he seem to care as he grasped Snape by his erection and guided him inside of himself, right beside Draco. 

 

For the second time that night, Snape found himself hastily casting a lubrication spell as his girth inched inside and rested beside Draco’s, deep inside Harry. Harry couldn’t seem to take the pleasure as his head fell back against Draco's chest, a deep moan that seemed to strengthen and drawl out came from his mouth. 

 

"Yes, m-move Pleeaassee," Harry spoke up, for the first time since they started, indicating what his true desire was all along. Snape realized that he did have his right sense of mind in that moment, but he didn't move his hips. He wondered what position was Harry's concrete desire if this one made him sing vocally in pleasure. He was also afraid of hurting the male, so he stayed as still as possible, Draco following his example, but for an entirely different reason. Draco was way too close to the edge and he didn't want to embarrass himself, so he stayed still and willed some sense into his erection as he watched Snape with bated breath. 

 

When no one complied with his plea, Harry started to rock his hips, gently at first, the sensation too much for him too quick before the thrusting of his hips picked up and he moaned at the feeling. He was rocking his hips so hard that his erection was bouncing and spinning between then at the force. 

 

"Yes, fuck, yes," he chanted rocking harshly forward before drawing back and groaning heavily. Draco sucked in a harsh breath, feeling himself too close to the edge to stop. Unconsciously he reached for Harry, stopping his erection as it bounced and started to pump it in time with the way he was moving his hips. Snape's eyes widened as a pure pleasure swept across Harry's face at being touched and he suddenly sank a little deeper in beside the young male as some sort of worry in the back of Harry’s mind evaporated at Draco's action. Snape watched as Harry's face changed to pure bliss as he and Draco started to thrust, taking turns pressing constantly against his prostate. Harry locked eyes with Ssnape and then shouted out a wail as he came not stopping his bouncing as he came undone wailing his pleasure for the world to hear. 

 

Harry clenched as he came and immediately sent Draco over the edge. He thrusted into him, cuming deeply inside the young male and also coating Snape from the inside. Snape felt the heat and the contractions and roared his own orgasm, starting to thrust at the end, vigorously, as he rode out his own pleasure. Harry gave a litany of moaning pleasure as he allowed Snape his run. When it was all over, Snape carefully pulled from Harry, not noticing that the other was limp. Unintentionally, he pulled Draco out with him and the male gave a soft groan at suddenly being released. The gold chains didn’t fade but neither Snape nor Draco seemed to notice.

 

"Your heavy Potter," Draco complained but Harry didn't answer and Snape looked up at him to see why.

 

Harry had passed out from the intensity of his pleasure. 

 

Harry came too lying on something soft. He wasn't sure what happened exactly as the last thing he remembered was trying desperately to fight the potion of desire that coursed through his veins. His eyes snapped open as he realized that he must have failed and his desire must have taken over. It was confirmed when a head appeared in his vision. The face was blurry, but looked concerned, and slightly angry, curtained in black hair and staring down at him.

 

"Mr. Potter," the face said and Harry recognized that it was Snape, and his eyes widened a blush of embarrassment coming over his face and staining his cheeks. His embarrassment heightened as another head appeared in his vision, blurry like the other but with blonde hair, stark against his light skin. 

 

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

 

And Harry suddenly wished he'd stayed unconscious. 

* * *

 

 

**To be continued(?)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue if people are interested enough...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, that the Potion has settled will harry get what he desires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I'm mildly surprised that this got so much attention in the short amount of time that I had it up; here is chapter two, enjoy.

**Poculum Cupit**

* * *

 

Harry looked between the two heads that hovered over his face. One curtained in jet black hair, the other short and blonde, stark against pale skin. The deep blush that he wore not fading from his cheeks as he stared at two angry faces hovering over him. He sighed lightly, gave a soft "Hi," as he turned his head in search of his glasses. He sat up so he could find them better. "Don't ‘hi’ us, Potter! Do you have any idea how serious this is," Severus shouted. Harry sighed, leaning into Draco’s side and grasping his glasses, smashing them on his face with more force then he meant too. He stared at Severus for a while, wondering if he was finished screaming at him.

 

When it seemed as if Severus, and in extension Draco, were waiting for him to say something more he huffed lightly.

 

"Look Snape, I'm an adult you and he are Adults, I don't see what the problem is," Harry said with a nonchalant shrug that made the vein in Snape's forehead throb in irritation.

 

 "You are a student," he roared and Harry sighed.

 

"I am of legal age, sir," he said making Snape's skin crawl at the formal tone Harry purposefully used.

 

"Yes, I know, I have been informed by the headmaster that..."

 

"The headmaster was here? Did he see… that," Harry asked as his eyes became wider than saucers behind his black rimmed glasses.

 

"Of course he did you nitwit! I had to inform him of the situation,” he said hotly.

 

“You could have just told him when it was over Harry muttered and Draco snorted, but he liked the fresh blush that he saw on Harry’s cheeks as Harry thought about the headmaster watching.

 

“I also wanted to see if he could knock some sense into you but all he offered me was a lecture because I should have known what the that Potion did and I should have known what effect it would have on you," he barked.

 

"I think he threw in a congratulation or two as well, in his own old coot way," Draco piped up and both Harry and Snape glared at him, both seeming to realize that he was there.

 

"Going to harp at me too Malfoy," Harry asked almost disdainfully, but his eyes widened as Draco shook his head in the negative. "I don't think I will, after all I rather enjoyed that, and not to mention I got to see an old family friend go completely wild with lust. "Your hot when your lost in your pleasure Severus," Draco said honestly and Snape seemed to remember his rant from earlier and his eyes whizzed back to Harry's.

 

"And what's worse, I have also defiled one of my childhood friends’ children," he ranted, all because you had too..."

 

Harry cut him off, a deep pooling anger building around him as something on the nightstand beside him exploded and Draco hopped up, his blissful relaxed state tarnished by the sudden popping.

 

"Your blaming me," Harry asked pointing to himself incredulously. "You the _TEACHER_ who singled me out, the _TEACHER_ who made me drink the fucking potion to begin with, the vindictive self-righteous, self-centered asswhole who thought it would be good to have a quick laugh at his most hated student. Did it surprise you Snape, that what I desire happened to include you, was it satisfying to see that your whole seventh year class has borne witness to the downfall of the boy who lived; felled by a single potion because a _TEACHER_ wanted so bad to see what humiliated him the most," Harry said, scrambling to get out of bed. He climbed bodily over a blushing Draco, feeling the lightly toned chest against his, but not in a mood to care to _feel_ it, at the moment. Harry was so fused on getting out of the bed that neither noticed the gold chain that sunk into Harry’s skin, vanishing as a light pool of soft pink flashed along Harry's stomach before he turned angrily in search of his clothes, clothes that he wouldn't find in this particular room. Not one of them noticed, and Harry didn't feel, nor did he care to pay attention too, the soft flutter that whisked across his stomach.

 

Snape stared in shock at Harry's sudden outburst. He knew that he would rile the male up, but never had he thought Harry would blow up at him. He thought Harry would be like a blushing virgin, apologetic and squeamish; but Harry was far from a virgin, or the depiction of what Snape thought was going to happen in his head. His ranting died as he realized that Harry was right. He had wanted to humiliate him, wanted him to feel devastated, but the price backfired on him and instead, he was the one who felt humiliated; something that hadn't happened since James Potter was a student in these halls.

 

"Potter," Draco started but Harry ignored him in his overturning of the furniture in search of his clothes. "Potter," Draco tried again, but Harry was muttering under his breath about evil old bastards and how he could want him when he hated his guts that he still ignored the blonde who grew impatient and shouted. "Harry!"

 

Surprised, Harry's head shot up and looked at Draco. Not once in the eight years that he had known the blonde had Draco called him by his first name. The anger melted from his face, replaced by shock as he stared at the male still stark naked on the bed. Harry couldn't help ranking his eyes over Draco's body, appreciated the lightly tanned muscles, the slightly hairy chest and the cock resting between his legs. He blushed as he realized that Draco Malfoy was watching Harry ogle him. Harry swallowed thickly and looked away.

 

"What," he asked, though the bite that he wanted in his voice never reached his ears.

 

"Your clothes are back in the potions classroom," he said and Harry frowned at him and turned to get them. "Wait, that isn't all I wanted," he said and Harry paused, seeming to weigh his options before he turned back to the blonde, ignoring the obsidian gaze on him as he addressed the blonde boy.

 

"What is it," He asked, no anger in his tone as it seemed he'd calmed down from his and Snape's little spat, but he still wouldn't look at the male whose eyes never left Harry's person. Snape thought it interesting but he wanted to hear what Draco would say, so he just observed and didn't comment.

 

"I think we should talk about this, Potter," Harry said and Harry couldn't help the tiny filter of disappointment that filled his eyes at hearing his surname before he sighed and decided to sit in the chair next to the bed, seeing as they all had unconsciously claimed their own territory. "I suppose you’re right," he said to Snape's astonishment because he had been expecting Harry to lash out at him specifically and flee.

 

Draco seemed pleased though as he observed Harry fiddling nervously with his fingers. "I don't know about Severus, but I want to know why us, Potter. You don't like either of us. You always fight with us in the hall, or in Severus' case in his class. You take the piss out at me every time you see me and you barely look at Severus at all let alone talk to him," Draco said and Harry went tense immediately. He didn't want to answer these questions. He cursed that potion to the tip of his toes as he now avoided looking at either of them.

 

"We deserve an answer Potter, it's the least you can do," Draco said. That sparked an anger inside of Harry that was purely Gryffindor but he allowed it to reach his eyes and then ebb away as he fiddled more prominently with his fingers.

 

"I don't know how to answer this," he finally spoke up after a pause so long both Draco and Snape thought that he had passed out again, or had just retreated to a far corner of his mind away from the situation.

 

"Do you love us or something," Draco asked and Harry's head snapped up to meet his. Draco couldn't read the expression on his face, or know what Harry seemed to be searching for in his gaze. Harry seemed to not have found what he was looking for as another emotion Draco couldn't read reached his eyes before he looked away. Severus had no problem reading that look, or Harry's newfound body language and recognized disappointment when he saw it.

 

It took a moment for Harry to answer as it seemed he was debating with himself, but finally he shook his head. "I, I don't love you, I just. I... he started to say, and then sighed. "I just had this strong desire for you," he said and then flinched as his words implied that now that he got what he wanted from them he no longer had any desire for them, which was not the case. He said, even agreed as the memory of Draco laying there languid and satisfied fluttered through his mind. Harry coughed and calming himself down in the process. It would not be the right time to show these two exactly what their appearance alone did to him know would it?

 

"What was it then," Severus cut in, too curious to let the silence linger long or the steel that came to Harry's eyes at the sound of his voice deter him away from his question.

 

"Just what I said. It was a desire," he said and moved his eyes back to Draco, the now light green appendages softening when they met the blondes.

 

Draco looked between then, reading something else in Harry's body language but he couldn't find the words for it.

 

"That wasn't how it was for me though," he said honestly.

 

Harry's eyes held confusion. "What do you mean," he asked and Draco sighed.

 

"For me, I guess what that potion made you do, it excited me. I liked it, and I've been looking at you a lot lately, of course you don't notice, but," Harry held up his hands and Draco paused, feeling like he was being shushed.

 

"Wait, are you saying that you love me," Harry asked pointing to himself like the thought was preposterous.

 

"I don't know about love," Draco said, his eyes never wavering from Harry's face. "But I've come to like you a lot," he said honestly.

 

Harry stared at him like a gaping fish. Severus felt like an intruder to this confession but he was way to curious with the astounded look on Harry's face to remove himself from the room.

 

"I," Harry started, then paused because he realized he really didn't know what he was going to say. He seemed to compose himself enough to ask,  "So what does that mean?"

 

"It means that I, I want to date you, Potter. Or, what's the technical word? Court," he asked Severus, turning his head to look at the older male, who nodded in acknowledgement, his mouth just slightly ajar in surprise before it tightened and he looked murderous.

 

"I-" Harry started again, though he looked both relieved and panicked. "I don't know about the courting, but I would like to get to know you better, if you'll let me," he said and Draco seemed to beam at him.

  
"I would like that a lot," he said and smiled, a genuine smile that had Harry's breath hitching in his chest before a snide snort had his eyes going to Snape's, the astonishment of Draco's confession never leaving his eyes.

 

"That's all well and good," Severus sneered, jealousy clear in his voice that brought the anger back to Harry's eyes before it seemed to die and a rejected look crossed his features, even though his heart was still hammering in his chest at Draco's confession. Severus seemed to notice this, but he never gave any indication, especially since that look seemed to be specifically directed to him.

 

"What I want to know is, why me," Severus said, stressing the 'me'. "What made you want _me_ , why was I part of this desire. Was it that you wished to humiliate me back since you seem to know what I was thinking before I made you drink that damnable potion," he snapped with narrowed eyes as he glared a hole through Harry, who was fidgeting with his fingers again.

 

"Are you asking me why I desire you," he asked blushing deeply and then sighing for what felt like the tenth time; not realizing his word choice that made Draco frown. "Well there are many reasons actually," he said. "For one, I like your voice," he admitted. Severus was going to say something scathing, but seemed to realize that he had to say something to convey his absurdity and clamped his mouth shut. "I don't like it when your ire is directed at me, but your tone could cut a tent in my pants anytime," he admitted, far braver then his downcast eyes conveyed. "But my main desire came from about a few months ago. "Hermione lets me use the prefect bathroom you see, because everyone likes to watch me wash, and sometimes use or steal my soap," he said and I felt more comfortable bathing in there. I didn't know that the teachers use it too, nor did I think that anyone else would be in there. Hermione didn't tell me until after that Green meant occupied by staff so I just came in. "Well, you were… um, having a private moment. But the sight of you so... debauched, I just couldn't look away," he admitted, though his cheeks finally flushed with his embarrassment at finally saying the words. "There is also your presence, I didn't know before that day that I was drawn to you. My body tingles when your close, and I always know if your there," he admitted before his head shot up as if he shouldn't have said that out loud, perfect white teeth catching his bottom lip in a nervous nibble, his fingers still twiddling absently in his lap.

 

Snape was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He only stared and took in this information, too shocked to convey his anger at being spied on.

 

"So, you like him more, "Draco asked softly, hearing the tone in which Harry talked about Snape and realizing that courting the young Potter probably wouldn’t be a good idea not if he was pinning for Snape all that time, after all, Draco hadn’t been the first one Harry pounced after all.

 

"I desired you both the same," Harry told Draco, trying to choose his words carefully but Draco noted the use of past tense again when he addressed him.

 

"I see," he said in a somewhat steely manner that had Harry flinching but both he and Snape turn to him.

 

Snape immediately picked up on the jealousy and he knew that Draco liked Harry more than he was letting on. Severus cursed to himself, looking away in slight disappointment and pent up anger.

 

Harry was astonished that Draco's tone went from heartfelt to steel. He knew in that moment that in his choice of is words, Draco had become ‘Malfoy’. He sighed and stood up.

 

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere," Harry started to say, and Draco glared hard at him.

 

"Oh no Potter, you don't get off that easy. Why was I dragged into this? Why do you desire me? What was my purpose here," he asked, and Harry could hear Severus' words, from earlier echoing in his head: _'To humiliate me?'_ “Was it just so you could say that at one point you had me, well,” he burst out, and harry stared at him for a few minutes, wondering if the other boy was thick. He didn’t know Draco enough to pick up the jealousy in his voice, or the fact that he was lashing out because he believed that Harry had more affection for the Potion’s Master then for him when Draco was the one who was brave enough to admit that not only did he like it, but he was also pinning for Harry. It stung Draco to think that Harry only wanted the one time with him, but wanted Severus more.

 

"I- you’re a bit more complicated," he said and started to pace like a caged animal. "I was having extra lesson with... a legilimens and I was slowly mastering the technique. My teacher thought I wasn't getting it but I knew I was," he said purposefully avoiding Snape's gaze. "We were arguing once before Voldemort finally kicked the bucket and I screamed at you, do you remember,” he asked, describing Draco harping about something and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle nodding their heads and agreeing with everything the blonde said.

 

"I remember," Draco assured and Harry nodded as he continued.

 

“I didn't know I could go into your head without my wand, I just did and I saw a lot of things but the one that stayed with me was one where a person was on their knees and you had your legs wrapped around their head add they were licking you, you know down there. He seemed to like it and it fueled a few of my f- I mean you seemed to like it," Harry said blushing thickly and looking down.

 

Draco looked on in horror realizing that Harry had seen his first time getting rimmed.

 

"You watched," he asked with a soft growl, looking over at Severus and blushing fiercely because he couldn’t stand the thought of the other male knowing that about him.

 

Harry looked up, hearing the anger in his voice.

 

"I didn't meant too… I," 

 

"You invaded my personality space and then you used that image as spank material, your fucking sick," he snapped and Harry seemed to freeze.

 

“It wasn’t like I could help it. I was only just learning and I didn’t have full control over it yet, he tried to explain. He felt like there was a lump in his throat. He tried hard to clear it so he wouldn’t embarrass himself and managed but he could keep the hurt look off his face: a look neither of them could decipher and before Draco could apologize for lashing out Harry turned and fled.

 

"Nicely done Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, though it came out sarcastically.

 

"Oh, shut it," he complained before getting out of bed. "I blew that, didn't I," he asked softly and Severus felt petty enough to say, "Yes, yes you did."

* * *

 

It had been a few days since Harry, Draco, and Severus had been victims of Poculum Cupit, but everyone was still talking about it. Severus being a teacher handed out so many detentions that it kept him busy for those few days. Draco got a lot of attention too, but a glare, normally made them scurry away: the students more scared of his father then they were of the Slytherin Prince.  Harry being who he was got the most attention from it, and it was starting to wear on him. Everyone wanted to know what had happened, why he had jumped Snape's bones; why Malfoy never made it to the Great Hall; what they had done.

 

Harry had told them all countless times, and as politely as he could to bugger off, but they were curious. They kept coming and accumulating like flies. Some of the staff even cornered him to talk about what should be done with the Potion’s teacher but Harry always glared at them and took the blame himself, even though said teacher brought it upon himself. He was getting irritated with all the questions and accusations, not to mention he was devastated that nothing had come from that potion. Severus wouldn't look at him, in or out of the classroom, and Draco, despite his request to court Harry, did not even look in the Gryffindor's direction, not once since he had gotten upset that Harry had inventory looked inside his head and got the best image of the world in the blonde who was clearly enjoying himself if his moaning mantra was anything to go by. Harry was disappointed, but he figured that he got what he deserved. No one should want him anyway. He should have known better. Harry suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, much to the worry of Hermione, who got up when he did and followed him from the hall.

 

Harry hadn’t been eating much. He was restless and uncomfortable. It seemed that eyes never left his person, but it seemed the eyes he wanted to follow him and be concerned about him never strayed to him. Severus looked up to see harry leave, and Draco allowed his to follow the black-haired boy’s. Severus looked away not giving enough enthusiasm to do what his body willed. He felt like a coward, wanting to tell Harry that he too wanted to court him, but his pride wouldn’t let him. Albus watched with a sad lithe in his eyes, for once, he would let nature run its course.

 

 "Hey, you've been acting strange lately, you barely eat, you’re bunk mates have complained that you don't sleep. You’re starting to get bags under your eyes," she pointed out. "I know that we haven't been as close to one another since the war ended but I'm still your friend Harry. I'm here, I'm worried. Please tell me what's wrong," she asked and Harry huffed, before he realized that what he saw in her eyes was genuine concern and he deflated like a popped balloon.

 

"I, I guess I thought something would change you know after the potion. After so long of pining for them, I thought that maybe I would stop lusting after them, you know, because it was out of my system. But its worst now. When I close my eyes, all I see is Malfoy laying there nude and languid and Snape glaring at me with those dark eyes and then I have to get up and move around because remembering them like that is too painful for me, Hermione,” he said honestly.  “And I guess I foolishly thought that that stupid potion would let them see me, not the image they've conjured over the years or the boy who lived but me just me," he said and Hermione looked shocked. “But all I managed to do was cement their image of me and now they won’t even look at me,” he said, feeling like he would cry but letting it stay buried in his head as he looked up at Hermione to see if she got all that he spewed out so quickly.

 

"Snape and Malfoy you mean," she asked when it seemed as if Harry was waiting for her to speak and Harry nodded wiping his hand with his face as a few of his emotions squeezed from his eyes.

 

Draco came out of the Great Hall, planning on going down to the dungeons but he paused at his name and realized who was talking. He couldn't help his curiosity as neither Gryffindor seemed to notice his presence. He snuck behind the armored knight that was a few feet away from where they were talking, to listen. He was watching as Harry removed his hand from his face at Hermione's, "What did you want to happen?"

 

"I don't know. I guess I wanted them to want me too," he said blandly. "I guess I wanted to get to know them both, to talk with them, to share things with them. I guess I wanted to see if what I felt could become more than just desire," Harry said honestly and Hermione looked a bit surprised.

 

"Harry, why didn't you tell them that," she asked and Harry shook his head.

 

"I couldn't! Snape was upset with me for getting him involved. I can see now that I risked his job and it could have been worse had anyone else been headmaster, and Draco, well, he must think I’m an idiot,” he said with a harsh rush of air.  

 

“I’m sure he doesn’t,” Hermione tried to say but Harry cut her off.

 

"But I am Hermione, why else would they go back to their normal lives like it's all okay. It just means that neither one of them wants me, neither of them even tried to talk to me again since it happened so..."

 

"What exactly happened Harry?"

 

Harry glared at her.

 

"Okay, I get it touchy subject. "But did you ever stop to think that maybe they both think you don't want them. You also haven't tried to reach out to them," she said and Harry looked thoughtful.

 

"I can't. Snape was really angry, and I don’t want him to lose his job because of that potion, and Draco, well he was angry eough at me, why would I try to light fuel in the fire by opening my mouth," he asked.

 

“Oh Harry,” Hermione said lightly and shook her head. "Why do you pine for them when..."

 

"It's not like that Hermione," he assured, "I did something stupid and he had a right to react like that," he said with a sigh. "I'm going to go lay down, I- I don't feel well suddenly," he confessed.

 

Hermione observed that he did look pale and tired. "Go and get some rest, Harry," Hermione encouraged, “I’ll have Dobby come to you a little later with some soup. “Harry only nodded, looking away from her and heading up to Gryffindor tower.

 

Draco came from behind the armor when Hermione left. He couldn't believe that Harry thought that they didn't want him. He couldn't speak for Snape, but Draco had meant what he said. Draco sighed and resolved to show him that he did want him. A plan was already forming in his head as he walked back to the dungeons. Harry wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a lot later than I meant for it to be. My computer crashed, and I had to reboot and then I was behind in my classes and then, ugh, life basically happened. Updates will be sporadic from now on, and not twice a week like i originally planned... Anyway, please enjoy chapter 3...

Poculum Cupit

* * *

 

The first gift came a few days later, in the great hall. Harry was eating normally, feeling a lot better about eating again as most of the eyes in the great hall stopped staring at him and his fellow students stopped asking him questions. The teachers had long since stopped hounding him for answers the first time he sent a glare their way and Harry was just grateful now that their attentions were no longer on him. One would think he would be used to it by now but nope, of course not. Just because it had been going on for years didn't mean he liked it any more than having to kill Voldemort year after year. Harry could see Hedwig flying with the gift and smiled lightly at her. She dropped the gift onto his finished plate and landed on his shoulder for an affectionate nuzzle before flying off to join the other owls in the owlery.

. 

"Who's it from Harry," Hermione asked curiously and Harry shrugged reaching for the card before he remembered that he shouldn't touch the package without checking it first. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the packed, once he deemed it safe he reached for the card and read the note. "Potter, don't think for a moment this is the last. I hope you find it useful, M." Harry read aloud and Hermione looked at him in confusion. 

 

"Whose M," Hermione asked and Harry shrugged, not putting two and two together. 

 

Harry reached for the bow and untied it, watching as a soft silk slid out easily with the soft whooshing sound and rested against the table. He pulled out a small golden rod and his eyes widened before he set it down and looked at Hermione. "Is this a joke," he asked curiously and Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Harry didn’t appreciate the irony of having this as a gift now, when his life was not supposed to be in danger any longer, and he could finally live normally, however one did that anyway.

 

Draco was watching Harry from across the table. He had a hard time picking something that he thought Harry would find useful, but he finally settled on that Probity Probe. He figured Harry could use it for checking his ridiculous horde of fan-mail that he sometimes received on an almost daily basis. There were usually so much of it that an Auror would deliver it because Hedwig couldn't carry it. Draco was glad to see that his gift went directly to Harry and not an Auror official. It did help that he handed the gift to Hedwig himself, and received a suspicious bit for his trouble. He had handled her calmly and offered her a treat before she ruffled her feathers at the bribe and took off. Draco was proud that he managed to make it to the Great hall before she arrived, and completely composed if he might add.  

 

Most of those Probity Probes were confiscated since the war ended, but Draco, being in such a high and valued family as the Malfoy's, got to keep a few trinkets. That was one of them. He watched from his seat at the Slytherin table hoping that Harry liked it.

 

Harry picked it up to get a better look at it. He knew what it was, of course, because they had used them often in their escape against Death Eaters during the war, but Harry had never had one to call his own. He thought it was ironic as that someone thought to give him one now, when it would have helped with so many problems all throughout his school career, but alas, he had it now.

 

"I think this is the first present from a random stranger that I actually like,” he decided after he had finished studying it. I'll have Dumbledore check it later, just in case," he said as he tucked it away and watched as the box banished itself, completely empty.

 

Harry didn't know what he should do once he pocketed the gift. He had only received gifts from his friends before and never from someone else, especially not a complete stranger. He felt awkward, but Hermione, sensing that he felt awkward about it, reached for his hand to squeeze. "It's only a gift Harry. Whoever sent you that didn't want to be thanked. they were just giving you a gift, and probably many more to come if that note indicated anything," she assured. 

 

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "There is going to be more," he wondered. Harry nodded her head, “Of course there are silly, it says that there will be more, so then there will be more,” she explained as if talking to a child but harry only shook his head. "I mean of course there are, but I’ve never gotten a present from a stranger that wasn’t bad, and I am usually not allowed to keep them because their cursed or poisonous or harmful or something," he said. Hermione sighed sympathetically.

 

“Just appreciate them Harry, you never know, whoever sent them too you could be watching you right now,” she said. Harry stiffened and found that statement extremely ire. “Hermione only laughed. Relax, I didn’t mean in the way you’re thinking, only that they are watching to see if you like the gift and if you don’t what others they can get you,” she backtracked,

 

Harry sighed and forced himself to relax. “I guess you’re right. There is no use worrying over something when I don’t even know who sent this too me in the first place,” he said and then stood up and shouldered his bag. "Come on, it's almost time for first period," he said as he stood up, not looking to see if Hermione followed him or not, lost in his own thoughts of who this mysterious ‘M’ could be.

* * *

 

Days turned into weeks and Harry was still receiving daily gifts from 'M'. He still hadn't figured out who 'M' was but he was sure that he must have known him. From the gifts he got he figured that ‘M’ was a really cocky person and thought that Harry would generally like the gifts he got. Harry did, for the most part. he could have gone without the green slime from Weasley Wizard Wheeze though. It was one of the twin’s new inventions and its purpose was purely to prank people. It was a glue-like substance that was supposed to be placed in chairs so that when the victim sat in that particular chair the slime would fuse them to the seat for two hours. Too bad that one of Harry’s new roommates decided that he was going to prank Harry before Harry could prank him and he was stuck to his bed for two hours. He even missed potions class and Snape was anything but amused at his excused. Harry thought that Snape, like the rest of the class, probably thought that he was in there taking care of a problem since he obviously wasn’t getting what he desired from his objects of affection.  He didn't know why anyone would find that gift useful, especially since the class now thought that he was masturbating the whole time he was trapped.

 

By the fourth week, Harry started to skip meals because the gifts that he was receiving were becoming more lewd and suggestive. He had also developed a sickness that he thought was Wizards Flu and didn’t want to draw attention to himself with the packages so that Hermione wouldn’t force him to go to the hospital wing. His plan had backfired however as he was throwing up a lot, all throughout his days; and he was always very tired. Twice in the span of two weeks he had fallen asleep while making a potion in Snape class. Snape was not happy about it and had developed harmless yet frightening ways to wake up the little nuisance. This time, as Harry had fallen asleep even before he made it out of his chair to get ingredients, Snape had grabbed one of his thickest books and slammed it as hard as he could on the table near Harry, causing him to jump and almost fall from his chair. When he glared at the Potions Professor, Snape looked at him and sneered. Snape knew that he was liking hurting his future chances to talk with the young man and tell him how he felt, but at that moment he just couldn’t bring himself to care. This little brat fell asleep in a potions classroom. Didn’t he know how dangerous that was? 

 

Hermione, as always, was becoming concerned as she watched Harry at the table in the Gryffindor common room as he read, and fell asleep over his notes, a few hours later. This had been happening on and off for a while now and every time she asked what was the matter he only glared at her and then shrugged apologetically. "I'm just tired Hermione, it's not the end of the world. I think I have the flu or something, it’ll pass," he assured her.

 

"You've been like that for two whole weeks. It's concerning and the boys in your dorm tell me that you get sick a lot. Their concerned for you too Harry," she said and Harry only sighed.

 

"Look, if I still feel like this tomorrow, I'll make it a point to see Madam Pomfrey. Does that appease the princess," he teased her and watched as her mouth fell open before she giggled and smacked his arm, "Harry," she chuckled and shook her head, “I’m sorry, I just worry about you, you know,” she said.

 

Harry nodded, “I know and since Ron isn’t here to distract you, you know with his big soft lips,” he teased and Hermione reached out to swat him again with an embarrassed, “Harry!”

 

“Well I got you to laugh didn't I," he asked her with a grin as he turned his attention back to his work and started to force himself to plow through it and not to fall asleep. He didn’t want to give Hermione anything more to worry about. 

* * *

 

Unfortunately for Harry, when the next day came, he felt more tired than he normally been for the last two weeks. At breakfast he didn't have an appetite so he pushed food around on his plate. There were bags under his eyes because he was suddenly so restless the night before that he couldn't sleep and when 'M's' gift came, he didn't bother to scan it, nor did he hide it like he normally did. He just absently tucked it into his pocket and laid his head on the table.

 

"We have potion's first thing today," Hermione reminded him, though she kept glancing at him in concern, "you should go to Madam Pomfrey. She will likely know what the cause of your sudden lethargy is and make you feel better. I know you try to keep away from the hospital wing, but I think seeing her is still a good idea," she harped and he sighed.

 

"I'll go after Snape's class. I don't think I can live it down if  I miss his class again The last thing I want right now is for him to decide that missing his class merits me taking some disgusting potion for the whole class to witness me in the nude or something," he rambled as he stood up, his legs wobbly but he ignored it because he was determined to get through potions before he "played" sick, though if he was honest with himself he wasn’t playing at all.

 

Apparently, today was not his day. He walked into classroom and sank gratefully down into his seat. He was already regretting coming to Potion's but since he was here already there was no way he was leaving, especially not before Snape saw that he had actually made an effort to show up. He pulled out his books, jumped with the whole class as Snape made his grand entrance: banging the door harshly into the wall. Despite the years they spent with him, it still scared them shitless; much to Snape's satisfaction. 

 

Harry also groaned with the rest of the class at the days assignment. He didn't really pay attention to it, gathering the ingredients as he absently chopped and crushed what he needed. He felt really dizzy though, and sick and it took him a while to realize that he'd cut himself with his knife and a little bit of aconite got into his wound. He stood up abruptly, too fast for his already ailing body and before anyone could so much as utter a syllable: Harry passed out. 

* * *

 

When Harry came too there was a bandage on his finger. He stared at it for a moment before he realized that it hadn’t been there before. His chest felt tight and his stomach cramped almost painfully. Madam Pomfrey appeared in his vision not two seconds after his eyes opened. Harry stared at her for a second before he started to try to push himself up with his noodle arms. 

 

"Easy Potter, you've had it rough the last three hours," Madam Pomfrey warned and Harry sighed tiredly, his voice thick and his lips cracked. He laid back down, deciding that his noodle arms were not enough to get him up off the pillow let alone the hospital bed.

 

"What happened," he asked her worriedly, a significant gap in his memory that made him panic. 

 

"Calm down and take a few deep breaths," she instructed and Harry did his best to follow her instructions. "You gave Severus and I quite the scare," she said and Harry looked to where her hand had gestured and followed it to a worried but steely looking Severus Snape. 

 

"You cut yourself with your knife, and got a bit of Aconite in your blood. Snape got you here in time, but you were convulsing... Does your stomach hurt dear," she interrupted herself to ask.

 

Harry nodded and to his surprise, Severus was the one to reach out and gently probe his stomach, making him feel better but not significantly. Harry was confused, but to Snape’s' surprise he didn’t flinch when Severus touched him so formally. Harry relaxed into the touch and was starting to close his eyes when Pomfrey started to talk again.

 

"Since we knew what was wrong with you, we thought it would be quick to get you treated before the Aconite became poison in your system. What we didn't count on was for you to be allergic to an ingredient in the antidote," she said professionally. 

 

"We nearly killed you! Who knew of all the things you could be allergic to a berry, that is used make the potion taste a little better, was what almost killed you: a blue berry to be exact," Madam Pomfrey said and Harry only stared at her in confusion.  


  
“I’m not allergic to blueberries,” he rasped out, and Madam Pomfrey sighed.

 

 

"There is something else I found that I didn't disclose with Professor Snape. May I ask you to step out for a moment," Pomfrey asked and Snape nodded immediately, shocked because he still rubbed Harry's stomach, and had in fact forgot that he was doing it. The action seemed natural to him. He fought embarrassment as he moved his hands away.

 

Harry whimpered out a soft, "no" when Snape pulled away and amazingly Snape hesitated.

 

“He can stay if you want him too, Harry, but this news may be rather... upsetting," Pomfrey said but Harry didn’t care as long as Snape got back to doing what he had been with his hands. 

 

"He can stay if he wants," Harry said, and the tired pained tone in Harry's voice had Snape's hands going back to where they had been rubbing in soft circles in a soothing manner, surprising Harry, Pomfrey and himself at his actions, though Harry’s grateful sigh was a refreshing reward.

 

"I’ve taken a deeper scan because the blueberry reacted with something else in your system and it made it quite difficult for Severus and I to neutralize," she said and Severus looked up at her, frowning because she was clearly beating around the bush. Harry was trying his best to focus on her, but his eyes were really heavy and he wasn’t sure if this information was work the long drawn out pauses that Pomfrey was putting them through.

 

"Get on with it woman,” Snape snapped, “He'll be asleep again before you can tell him what it was you found," he complained and Pomfrey sighed.

 

"I guess you can say it's more of who I found and not what," she said cryptically and both Harry and Severus gave her the same look, that clearly told her to spit it the fuck out already.

 

"You are pregnant, Mr. potter," she said smoothly.

 

Snape's hands paused on Harry’s stomach and he just stared for a full five minutes. He seemed frozen in shock, lost in a world those five words plunged him into.

 

Harry stared at him too, shocked, confused. He actually laughed and shook his head. "Good one Madam Pomfrey. I'm male, I can't get pregnant," he said and Poppy said nothing, prompting him to look at the only other adult in the room in hopes that Snape would laugh as well and say, ‘You are correct Mr. Potter males don’t get pregnant.’

 

 "You are a wizard, Potter, and you have the ability to carry, even if you are a male," he said and Harry was shocked into silence.

 

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter down. Enjoy

**Poculum Cupit**

Snape couldn't help but stare at Harry, looking down at his hands carefully resting on his belly. He was hoping like a fish, opening and shutting his mouth. He felt like he got what this implied, and from the tone of her voice that she was accusing him of Harry's current situation. Snape couldn't say that he blamed her.

 

Harry looked between them in all. He was shocked to silence for once in his life. he couldn't believe that he was pregnant, carrying a child inside his body. He stared into the eyes of one of the men he desired, his potential baby’s father, and just stared in silence, wondering in his head what Snape must be thinking. Harry wondered how the hell he was supposed to tell Malfoy when neither of them had spoken since their tumble in the sheets a month ago.

 

Harry started to breath rapidly. Had it already been a month? None of his suitors wanted him, he was going to be raising a child on his own. The child wouldn't have both parents. His vision started to blur and a hand slapping lightly against his cheeks brought him back to reality. "Relax, Mr. Potter," Snape scolded him. "Take a deep breath and calm down," he chastised and Harry sucked in a deep gulp of air and tried his best to stay focused on that chocolate voice he loved so much.

 

"It will not due for you to put any stress on the child or yourself. Male pregnancies are rare enough without the risks and complications and the fact that you got pregnant without the usage of a secondary potion..."

 

Harry cut him off with the shake of his head. "No, I had the help of a potion," he said quietly, knowing that Snape would misinterpret his words, but he was in too much shock to elaborate further on what he meant.

 

"So, then the child is not mine then," he asked, though only Poppy, who knew him longer, could hear the disappointed lithe in his voice. " I advise you to tell the other father so that you can have support for..." Harry cut him off again.

 

"But I don't know who the father is," he said, in so much shock that he was only getting bits and pieces of the conversation.

 

Snape frowned incredulously. "You mean to tell me that you’ve slept with multiple others," he asked and Harry shook his head again.

 

"I’ve only slept with two people since my return to Hogwarts. How I supposed to tell, if I don't know which one of you is the father," he asked and Snape went silent again, stunned as his raging beliefs were silenced before they even left his mouth.

 

"You mean, Draco and I," he asked in an airy voice and Poppy had to fight an eye roll that he, being one of the smartest people she knew besides Albus Dumbledore, didn't figure it out sooner.

 

"Of course, you and Draco, you great big git," he burst out in anger before he dropped his hands over his face and gave a long-suffering sigh. "Look," he started to say, the words muffled by his hands. "I didn't mean for the potion to act in this way. I didn't mean for the potion to act at all," he amended. "I should have known that something greater would come of it the moment you both looked at me with such anger when it was over, but I'm not going to kill... Our child," he said after a pause to work out the lump in his throat.

 

Reality seemed to hit him all at once and he moved his hand from his face to his belly, unintentionally covering Snape's hands with his as he looked down at them. "I'm going to be a father," he said and then amended, "No, I'm going to be a mum," he said and silent tears started to trail down his cheeks. "Oh Merlin," he exclaimed softly before looking up at Snape, sharing a moment with him that mad Snape edgy.

 

Snape was the first one to look away. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He didn't want to hope that he could have a child of his own, not if there was a possibility that Draco could also be the father of this child. Snape slid his hands from Harry's stomach, making him hiss a little in pain but Snape saw that it wasn't as bad as it had been and stepped away from the bed.

 

"Congratulations are in order, I suppose," he said not daring to look Harry in the eye, afraid of what he would find there once their eyes met. "I have a potion to attend to so," he lied and trailed off and he practically turned and ran from the room, though his stride only seemed as if he were running as his robes billowed about him.

 

Harry looked at Pomfrey, tears coming more heavily down his cheeks. "If this is Snape's reaction, imagine Malfoy's. He'll look at me like that too," he said heartbrokenly.

 

"Harry, Severus isn't... Well, maybe it would be best if he explains it to you himself," she said and Harry just eyed her wearily. "I think you should tell the young Malfoy boy. He may surprise you," she said, but Harry shook his head.

 

"I-I don't think I can take the look on his face," Harry said honestly. "Neither of them want me. Neither of them has said more than two words to me prior to this. Usually from Snape I only get a curt "Good," when he checks my potion and from Malfoy, well he usually say’s "excuse me" in the hall when we bump into one another, but he never actually says anything to me. He doesn't even look at me most of the time," he said and then he couldn't hold it anymore and really broke down into heart wrenching sobs that tore at Poppy's heart.

 

"I'll just… I won't tell. I don't want him to be even more angry at me. Hell, I don't even know if either of them wanted kids. We aren't even together and," he cut himself off, seeming to remember that he was pouring his heart out to the school’s healer.

 

"It's alright Potter," I'm happy to listen," Pomfrey encouraged as Harry had stayed quiet too long. "If you ask me, I'd say that Malfoy has a right to know, and you should sit and have a talk with he and Severus. Both may surprise you," she said and Harry only wiped the tears from his eyes settled into the bed.

 

"I'll think about it," he said. "How long am I in here for," he asked carefully and Pomfrey told him until tomorrow.

 

"Just so that I can monitor you both and make sure that everything is alright," she said. "I would also like to talk to you about the baby's care. You will have to change a little of what you eat, you are not to play any quidditch. You are too...”

 

"Can we please do this later," Harry asked with a slight crinkle of pain on his face.

 

"I'll give you another pain draught and then you can rest," Pomfrey agreed and suggested as she got one safe for pregnancy.

 

"Thank you," Harry said softly and downed it.

 

Pomfrey watched him for a while, even after he'd fallen asleep and still noted the light crinkle of pain on his face. She sighed and prayed that those three would work it out, for both Harry and the baby's sake.

* * *

 

Severus walked back to his office in a daze. He was in a state of shock, and yet self-discrimination had taken its place and waged war inside his head. On one hand he could be the father of Harry's child. He would finally have the child he’d always wanted, granted he didn't like children much, but this could be _his_ child. How could he not feel joy at that? But on the other, the child could be Malfoy's and if that were the case Severus knew he didn't stand a chance. How could he compete with the man who gave Harry a child? He didn't know much about the young man, but he was certain by the tone Harry had used that he was happy to be having a child. It hurt to think about him being left out of whatever Harry and Draco would develop if they had a child to share between them. He didn't want to think about that. That was part of the war that had grown rampant in his head. He was going to be dumped like a sack of potatoes, so that Harry and Draco could raise their child. He didn't know why this affected him so much, but it did and he was partially confused as to why it did. He was never to show Harry that he had feelings for him. He was never to show any emotion that involved wanting someone, not after Lily, not after his failure. Severus was aware of just how much this was affecting him, and shit did he need a drink. He resolved to drink his problems away, too bad the chime for last period went off and he had to redirect his steps. Drinking to oblivion would have to wait a little longer it seemed.

* * *

 

 

Draco sat in the Great Hall at dinner that day, eagerly anticipating the gift that would arrive that day. Draco was aware that Harry hadn't yet figured out that he was 'M' and thought it would be a perfect chance to set up a secret meeting. Today's gift was a single brilliant red rose. It shined from the dew of a muggle bee and had a note attached to the end of it. On the note there was simply, "I would love for you to finally know who I am. Meet me on the third floor, by the disappearing lights," he suggested. Draco watched, bouncing in is seat. He was antsy and kept shifting every so often, waiting for Harry to make an appearance. He had heard a rumor that Harry had cut himself in Potions, but he thought that it was only a rumor. "No one cut their selves in Potions, not with Snape eyeing them to death. They were more likely to cry from the intensity of his stare then to physically cut themselves with a knife. Though, as time waned on and the end of dinner was approaching and Harry still had not made his appearance, Draco began to wonder. He had the right mind to glance up at Snape to see if he seemed different, and watched as the astute potion’s master ate mechanically. Draco could tell because Snape was someone that he had looked up too for years. Snape was someone that he watched too closely, and studied, just so that he could have the feel, or an echo of what it was like to walk in the dire man's footsteps.

 

Of course, over the years Draco learned that walking in this man's footsteps bore no easy task. He had understood the hardship of Snape's life ever since he was old enough to spell his name. He understood that the feared Master of Potions lead no easy life, and that trying to be him would be unwise. So, at the tender age of five, Draco Malfoy realized that Severus Snape would not want to follow down the dark path he led, but to create a path for himself that was so unlike him. Draco did just that, though for the first 12 years, it had been extremely hard to break the pattern he'd thrust upon himself.

 

Snape was still one of the people he most admired. He'd even told the dower man that once and Snape had simply said, "Then you are a fool." Draco didn't understand Snape then, the self-discrimination in his voice or the tone that clearly said, ‘I'm flattered but this should not be the path you choose for yourself.’ Draco only thought that Snape had thought him a fool for wanting to be like the man he most admired.

 

Draco pulled himself from his thoughts when Snape stood and watched the man make his way out of the Great Hall. Draco wondered what got him in that type of mood but knew better then to pry as his concern would not be met well. Instead, he went on a hunt for Harry, thinking maybe with Snape's state he may be in the hospital wing after all. Maybe a scolding from Dumbledore got Snape's panties in a bunch. He didn't know.

 

Draco walked all the way to the hospital wing and was surprised that Harry was there. He was sitting up in bed eating a tray of food that should be on no growing male's plate. He looked like he was enjoying it as much as a cat enjoying a bath and that made Draco wonder why he was eating it in the first place. He paused as Harry seemed to be in deep conversation with the resident healer and he didn't want to interrupt them in case what they were talking about was important.

 

Draco was going to turn away, but usage of his surname caught his attention and he turned to listen.

 

"Yeah right, Malfoy wouldn't be any happier about it then Snape. He hasn't spoken to me and he hasn't looked at me and he will walk away, just like Snape did," he said, believing his words with all his heart.

 

"He may be over joyed Harry. "He, just like Severus, has a right to know," Poppy told him yet again, and Harry, being the stubborn Gryffindor that he is scoffed at her.

 

"Oh yeah, sure I'm supposed to just go up to him and tell him," Harry asked and Pomfrey nodded. "Best way is to just blurt it out," she agreed.

 

"Yeah, right! How do you go up to a man that you thought you only desired and say, "Hey I am carrying your baby or maybe it may be Snape's," he asked her incredulously? Draco froze, staring in at the scene as if he were watching it while travelling through a tunnel in the muggle contraption they called a car. Did he just hear right? Could it be right? Was Harry, Pregnant? His world faded to black before he could think contemplate it.

 

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Poculum Cupit 5**

* * *

 

 

Harry awoke to the feeling of pain. He didn't know why but his stomach still hurt. He thought maybe it was an after effect of the drug Pomfrey used so that he could combat the Aconite in his system, but little did he know it was so much more than that. Harry was just getting ready to swing his legs from the bed to stuff his glasses on his face and make a break for it when Pomfrey came out with a tray of healthy food and a smile.

 

"Alright Potter, I want to see if you can keep that down, and we're going to have a chat in the meantime," she said and Harry mentally groaned as he accepted the tray and then reached for his glasses and sat back against the headboard.

 

Pomfrey finished the lecture she started yesterday about what he could and should not eat while pregnant. Harry listened with half an ear. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and feel sorry for himself, though he knew Pomfrey wouldn't let him do that.

 

"...and I think it would be good for you to tell the Malfoy boy," she said, and Harry scoffed tuning in again only at that moment. He frowned vehemently and shook his head.

 

"Yeah right, Malfoy wouldn't be any happier about it then Snape. He hasn't spoken to me and he hasn't looked at me and he will walk away, just like Snape did," He said, believing his words with all his heart.

 

"He may be over joyed Harry. "He, just like Severus, have a right to know," Poppy told him yet again, and Harry, being the stubborn Gryffindor that he is scoffed at her.

 

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm supposed to just go up to him and tell him," Harry asked and Pomfrey nodded.

 

"Best way is to just blurt it out," she agreed.

 

"Yeah, right! How do you go up to a man that you thought you only desired and say, "Hey I am carrying your baby or maybe it may be Snape's," he asked her incredulously.

 

She was going to say that telling him that he was pregnant was much easier then telling him that he loved him, but before she could open her mouth a thud from the hall had her on her feet, wand in hand, and walking cautiously to the hospital wing doors. Once she opened the door and saw Draco laying there, her eyes widened, and she looked back at Harry, who she noticed already figured out who had made that noise as he was ghostly pale.

 

"Think he heard that," he asked her nervously as she swooped down to check on him, running her wand over him.

 

Her record came back with high levels of shock and she sighed and nodded her head. "From the looks of him, it would seem so," she said, "but there is only one way to find out for sure," she added before pointing her wand at him. "Rennervate," she said and Draco let out a soft groan as he came quickly back to consciousness.

 

Draco stared at Pomfrey for a full minute, assessing where he was and why he was on the ground, before reality seemed to hit him and he sat up to see if it were true. He looked at Harry, still eating from the silver tray, still looking like he'd rather eat a dead bird and then everything else clicked in his head at once and he screeched. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

 

Harry flinched and looked to Pomfrey for help, but she was already heading to her office, thinking that the two of them would talk and work it out. 

 

"I am and I'm keeping it," he said quickly with a small glare and Draco glared right back offended.

 

"You think I want you to get rid of it? How much of an idiot can you be," he asked agitatedly before starting to pace. "Are you sure it could be mine? You didn't sleep with anyone else," he asked, though it didn't come out accusatory like Snape had said it, it came out genuinely curious and pretty happy.

 

"Of course not, don't you think what would have come from my mouth was ‘Oh my god I don't know who the father is’ instead of Malfoy and Snape," he snapped and then put his head in his hands, forgetting about the food.

 

"Look, just forget it alright? I know when I'm not wanted," he said with a shake of his head. "I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me when you," Harry started to say, but Draco had stopped his pacing to listen and he stared, or more like glared, at Harry for saying such things.

 

"What are you talking about," he demanded. "I don't want you to be a responsibility, nor do I want to be near you simply because your carrying my child. I told you before that I like you, Potter. I more than like you I, like you like you," he said seriously and blushed because repeating the same words twice once again still did not change their meaning. "Why can't you see that," he asked.

 

Harry frowned. "Then why have you been ignoring me. Why haven't you said two words to me since we," he trailed off hoping Draco got the picture.

 

"My god, you really are dense," he said mostly to himself, but Harry still heard and frowned heavily. "Will you summon your bird," he asked, “I will explain when she is here," he said and waited for Harry to do so with the whistle he kept around his neck that only he would be able to see and feel at all times.

 

Harry grasped the tiny bird caller, staring at Draco incredulously. "What does Hedwig have to do with anything," he said as he stared at Draco, who sighed at the mistrust in his eyes.

 

'Sheesh, you would think he had more faith in me, but I guess faith has nothing to do with desire,' Draco thought. "Would you please just summon Hedwig and then I will explain," he said, and Harry looked at him incredulously for a moment before he blew the whistle.

 

It didn't take long, but the awkwardness of the wait made it seem like Hedwig took her sweet time as she finally showed up from one of the windows that magically opened for her without anyone prompting.

 

"She has a letter for you doesn't she," he asked Harry and Harry looked at her as she nipped him affectionately and then held out her leg once Harry started to pet her plumage.

 

"How did you know," he asked and then his eyes widened just a little. "Is this from you," he asked curiously, and Draco nodded much to Harry's surprise. Harry opened the letter and read it, then he read it again and just as he was about to ask him what he meant by this because surely 'M' couldn't be Mal- his, eyes widened as he got a double realization.

 

Draco started to recite exactly what he wrote, and Harry's eyes went wide.

 

"No way," Harry said in shock. "All this time you," he started to say but Draco cut him off."

 

"I thought you would figure it out on your own and come to me. I never thought that you wouldn't think I'd never court you like I said I would. I was going to see how long it took for you to realize that it was me, but I got impatient and I wanted you to know soon," he admitted. "So, now that you spoiled my surprise, how about I ask you properly then," he said as he walked up to the bed, Harry's eyes gapped and bugging from his head. "Will you go out with me," he asked bravely.

 

Harry opened his mouth, closed it, blinked twice, gapped like a fish. "You _are_ serious," he said with wide eyes. "I, I," he started to say and then he swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and nodded his head. "Of course, I'd be glad too," he said, and Draco beamed at him. "Good, then meet me in the room of requirement at that time," he said happily. "We'll save the talk about the baby until then, so it isn't awkward," he said thoughtfully, not wanting to talk about it now because his mind still hadn't processed it.

 

Harry nodded to him dumbly and Draco nodded at him. "Good, I'll see you then," he said and started to walk from the hall but paused in the doorway. " And Harry," he said and Harry gaped at him in shock. "Do finish that, we, that is Severus and I both I'm sure, want a healthy child," he said softly and then walked from the wing, a bounce in his step that nobody could deny.

 

"Well fuck me," Harry said to himself and Pomfrey, who had come from her office and was watching him in amusement felt the need to pip in, "Too late."

* * *

 

 

 

Harry was released from the hospital a few hours later. He was still clutching the letter in his hands trying to wrap his head around the fact that Malfoy's was 'M' all along. Shock wasn't the first word that popped into his head to describe what he felt to finding that out, but it was best suited to his emotion right now. Harry made it back to the door absently, only to be engulfed by Hermione when he got there. He looked up at her startled.

 

"Oh Harry, I was really worried about you," she said. "I was on my way to see if you had woken up yet. Madam Pomfrey sent me away before because you were bad off. She said I should come back at 3 but she let you out already," she babbled as she seemed to check him over. She saw the letter that he was clutching, and her eyebrow raised as she finally caught his expression. "Is everything alright Harry, you look ugh, shocked," she said, and Harry looked up at her and then a soft smile broke out on his lips as she'd summed it up nicely.

 

"Yeah, that sounds about right," he said and led them to a seat so they both could sit down. "I found out a lot of things," he said to her and then sighed softly. "For starters I found out who 'M' is," he said and looked sheepish but pleased.

 

"You did," she asked in surprise before his face lit into a smile at that soft dopey look on his face. "It's Malfoy, isn't it," she asked, and Harry looked at her in surprise.

 

"How did you know," he asks her, and she chuckled at him.

 

"Your look gave it away. You have a besotted look about you," and since I'm sure that Professor Snape doesn't have any form of 'M' in his name it had to be Malfoy," she said logically.

 

"You always amaze me Hermione," he said to her and she beamed at him.

 

"So, spill, you said you found out things,” she prompted him, and he nodded at her.

 

"Yeah, but I don't know what's going to happen yet, so I'd rather wait to tell you. "Maybe with you and Ron together around Christmas," he asked as he wanted to know for sure who the father was before he announced his pregnancy.

 

"How about we go for lunch, yeah," he asked her, and Hermione nodded her head.

 

"It is about that time. You missed first and second period," she informed him.

 

"It's alright, first period for me was DADA, I don't need much help in that class and today I think second was Transfiguration. McGonagall will catch me up later," he said as he hooked his arm around Hermione's felling chipper for once as he led the way to the Great Hall.

* * *

 

 

When they got to the Great Hall, a crowd of people were hovered over the Hufflepuff table. They were standing over a boy with blonde hair and Harry paused to see what was going on, Hermione right beside him.

 

"So, Smith. You came back after all. I don't know why you would show your face in here you coward.  "You can't just abandon Hogwarts and then try to seek refuge in her walls. "You need to get lost, coward," a student a year below Zacharias was shouting and Harry shook his head.

 

"I don't think we should get involved in this," Harry said softly as he watched Hermione open her mouth to say something.

 

"Why not Harry, their bullying him for wanting to survive, if it were any of them," she started to say but Harry shook his head.

 

"But what's the point in getting involved if he'll just take his anger out on us, and I bet you if you help the first thing out of his mouth won't be 'Thanks for the help,'" he said and shook his head.

 

Harry had stopped trying to be friends with Zacharias Smith sometime in their third year. He had figured that he was like Snape and would try to take fault in anything he did no matter what it was. Harry had moved past even acknowledging his presence so it was a miracle that he was addressing the issue now.

 

"Let it go Hermione," he asked and found it ironic that those words were coming out of his mouth when they usually fell from her lips.

 

"Fine, but I don't see why I can't at least help," she complained and made him smile.

 

When she saw his smile, she started to laugh a little and realized that their roles had reversed. Of course, that laugh couldn't have had good timing as Zacharias' head snapped up to look at them and a frown came to his face as he ignored his tormentors; zeroing in on Hermione.

 

"Something funny know-it-all," he asked her with contempt.

 

"I told you he wouldn't thank you," Harry pipped up and Zach frowned at him.

 

"Thank her for what? Laughing at me? For thinking that she's better than me just because she helped the golden boy get rid of moldy Voldy," he asked with vehemence. "You think your better then me because you had nothing to lose out there on the battlefield and could afford to stay and fight," he asked and Harry just rolled his eyes.

 

"Yes, clearly none of us that stayed had anything to lose. Not our families not our home, not our _lives_ ," he said with a shake of his head. "Clearly, all of those who stood their ground to fight for a home we've called home for all our school lives are mental for stopping a mad man wreak havoc on the next generation simply because he felt the need to," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

 

Zachariah stood up abruptly and pushed past his wall of tormentors to step in Harry's face. "You think your better than me Potter," he asked, and Harry had to bite back an, ‘of course I am 'I'm Harry Freaking Potter,' knowing that Zacharias would not get nor would he appreciate the joke.

 

"Does it matter," he asked in bored tone as he was over fighting with this boy. He hadn't wanted to get involved in the first place yet here he was, dragged into it, yet again.

 

"It matters to me," Zach said with conviction as he looked back at the wall of people who would surely hex him if he put his hands on their golden boy. "Better watch your back Potter," he threatened as he shoved past Harry, glared at Hermione, and pushed his way out the Great Hall.

 

"Always a pleasure talking to him isn't it," Hermione said with a soft sigh as they took their seats.

 

"For you maybe, but he needs to check his ego or something," Harry muttered to himself as he sat down to pile his plate with food, forgetting about the discussion that he deemed insignificant.

* * *

 

 

Deep in the bowels of Hogwarts, Zacharias sat with a small group of people. This was his clever little hideaway from the rest of the world where he could be himself and hangout with his fellow outcasts of the war. He liked this hide out because it was secluded, it could only fit about 12 people comfortably and no one would think to look for him there. It made for the perfect cut spot when he didn't want to deal with classes or people in general. Zacharias Smith looked up at the people who he called friends and smiled at them. Some of them were students who had come back for their seventh year, most of them were students in their proper years but all of them had something in common, they had fled the moment the battle came to Hogwarts. They were all teased and bullied about it, but Zach was teased the most because he was a member of the DA.

 

"I saw your little spat with Potter in the Great Hall earlier," Cormac McLaggen said as he eyed Zach. "Best to stay away from him or else the gods will rain on your head," he joked good naturedly, making Zach laugh and punch him playfully on the arm.

 

"Oh, I wouldn't want that would I," he laughed and Cormac shook his head.

 

"Of course not. What tragedy would befall the world if the golden boy were to come to harm," he mocked and then shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Why do you think they put him on a pedestal," he asked the other boy. "It's not like what he did is good. He is basically getting away with murder right," Zach asked and then sighed. "For once I wish I could put him in his place, that way people would know that I'm not a coward as they claimed me to be," he said nostalgically.

 

"Why not put him in his place then? I'm sure he deserves it. I mean, if our society won't punish him for being a murder then someone has too," he said logically and Zach looked at him for a moment to judge his sincerity.

 

"Your serious," he said and thought about it. It would be nice to hurt him as much as he seems to like hurting other people," he said thoughtfully. 

 

"What do you mean," Pansy Parkinson interrupted. " It's not like he goes around hexing people and getting his jollies off on it. Fate just dealt him a damn good hand is all," she said with a smirk. "But I wouldn't be opposed to helping you break his winning streak, it is a bit annoying to have to try to live up to the standard he sets for the rest of us isn't it," she asked, and both the boys nodded. "A few Gryffindor’s and Ravenclaw’s agreed, including Seamus Finnigan, a former lover of the golden boy. He may have been the only person here who was not actually teased for deserting but rather because he and Harry had grown tired of one another, and mutually broke it off. He was teased because Harry no longer wanted him and in the eyes of Harry’s fan club, Seamus got dumped by the most illegible bachelor of the age. 

 

"I'd help you take him down a peg or two. I think it would help his ego more if everyone in the world didn't flock at his feet like little lost sheep," he said, and everyone looked at him. "I don't want to kill him or anything like that. A few harmless pranks won't kill him," he said with a shrug and everyone gathered grinned at one another.

 

"It's settled, let's put operation ‘annoy the fuck out of Potter’ into order," Zach pipped up. with a delighted chuckled.

 

"What shall we do first," Justin Finch Fletchley asked.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Harry was standing outside of the doors to the Room of Requirement. He felt awkward as he was never the focal point for a date before. He'd been on them sure, but he had never accepted a date that he didn't initiate himself. This was new to him, and out of his element. He sighed and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

 

"Oh, there you are," Draco said as he saw Harry finally come in. "I thought you weren't going to come," he admitted. "How are you? Do you need to sit? How is," he started to ramble, and Harry stared at him for a full minute before he barked out a laugh.

 

"I've only found out yesterday that I was pregnant Malfoy, I'm not fragile and I won't break," he promised, beaming at the concern he could see Malfoy felt for him. "We are both fine," he said and pat his stomach once for emphasis.

 

"Sorry, I was trying not to make it awkward, but I think I did anyway didn't I," he asked sheepishly. "Let's start over. Welcome, thank you for coming," he said formally making Harry giggle as he stepped to Draco and shook his head.

 

"It's nice to know you’re as nervous as I am," he said and sat down, pulling Draco down with him.

 

He looked around at the small dinner Draco had spread out for them and smiled. "Did you make this yourself, or did the house elves help," he asked curiously, and Draco flushed.

 

"I got this from the kitchen," he admitted. "In fact, a former elf of mine helped me to bring it here when I told him it was for you," he said, and Harry nodded his head.

 

"Dobby, then. I'm surprised he got it all here in one piece. He usually gets really excited when he can do things for me," Harry said absently.

 

"Imagine my surprise when I saw him working here. Want to tell me how you know him," Draco asked and Harry just smirked at the curt way he asked.

 

"I freed him in my second year," he said and then proceeded to tell Draco all about it.

 

They were having a pleasant conversation, drinking and eating when Draco paused and set his glass down.

 

"About the baby," he said, and Harry froze and swallowed the meat he had in his mouth thickly.

 

"What about it," he asked as he looked at the table, ready to flee if he felt the need.

 

"Are you excited for it," Draco surprised him by asking.

 

Harry looked up at him staring for a full minute before he realized what he was doing and snapped back to reality. "Oh, ugh, yeah I am. I've always wanted a family," he admitted with a blush.

 

Draco looked confused. "Don't you have a family," he asked, and Harry shook his head.

 

"What about your Aunt and Uncle, surely," he started to say but Harry was already shaking his head.

 

"I'm not well liked in my family," he admitted, "That's why I wanted a family of my own to cherish," he said honestly and Draco nodded his head thoughtfully. 

 

"I'd be honored to be called your family Harry," he said softly, and Harry had to swallow a lump of emotion as he watched Draco.

 

"But what if the baby isn't yours," he asked as he watched Draco and Draco smirked lightly at him.

 

"I'll love it no matter what Harry, because the baby is yours," he said, and Harry felt tears well in his eyes.

 

"I want to be with you and even if that means that I am not the father of the baby, I still want to be with you, if you'll have me," he said softly, and Harry stared at him for a while before leaning close to him at the table and smiling at him joyfully, if not a little tearfully.

 

"I'd be happy to have you Draco," he said softly and leaned in for a light kiss as their connection was accepted.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm so sorry for the longest upload in history. I was trying to get the story finished before I posted any more chapters but i think If I wait for that it will be next year that the story starts to come together. I only have one other chapter other than this up and with my WiFi going out, college work, and life in general, I'm running a bit thin. i will try to form chapter 8 before i post chapter 7 that way I will always be one ahead, but no promises. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and I'll hopefully be posting chapter 7 soon.

**Poculum Cupit**

* * *

 

Harry and Draco developed a slow relationship. It was awkward at first, especially since they were so used to addressing one another as Potter and Malfoy. Hermione was surprised that they hadn't immediately tore into one another but the first week of them being together couldn't have been more perfect for Harry. Draco was attentive. He started sitting more at the Gryffindor table despite the looks they were getting and he didn't seem affected by it when people told him outright to stay away from Potter. He ignored most of the ‘he say she say’ as he gained his trust for Harry and Harry in him. 

 

Draco would walk Harry to classes, and Harry would feel like a blushing virgin as Draco grabbed his hand and led him to class. It felt like that the first three days where Draco would lead, and Harry would follow like a puppy. On the fourth day Harry decide to lead to see what Draco would do and he was pleasantly surprised when Draco walked right beside him instead and he relaxed more into their walks.

 

He was practically beaming most mornings, but majority of the time he was in pain and took to walking to the Great Hall gingerly. It wasn't until the beginning of the second week that Draco had started to touch his belly. Harry was already rounding out and it looked adorable on him, or so Draco informed him. Harry didn't think the tiny belly was anything special, but he was overjoyed that there was a tiny life growing inside of him. He looked to Draco when Draco had touched his stomach and some of the pain he was feeling evaporated like water. He was immensely glad that Draco had touched him, and he felt better for hours after, though there was still a dull throbbing ache in his gut that he couldn't get rid of. It was driving him crazy, but he was learning to live with it as not even Poppy could tell him what the pain was. She said that it wasn't harming the baby, so he took her word for it and endured it. She had a theory that it was his male body developing the proper organs because it wasn't used to carrying children, only time would really tell though.  

 

Severus in the meantime watched them as their relationship grew. He was jealous to say the least, but he wouldn't get in their way. He figured that Harry had already found out who the baby's father was, and he and Draco were celebrating together as they made plans to raise their child. He also figured that Harry and Draco made the perfect couple. They were both the same age and able to sit with one another at the Gryffindor table. Draco's presence while refuted was mostly ignored as Harry showed his pleasure for having him sit there. Harry even allowed himself to sit at the Slytherin table and every day they would take turns. His snakes were more receptive of Harry sitting there because of Draco then the Gryffindor’s were. Each day he saw them together he spiraled in this weird haze of jealously. He didn't expect Harry or Draco to notice that he would avoid them at all cost. Severus wouldn't look at them or speak to them because the last time he tried to look at them, he found their kiss though awkward, extremely tender and he knew that he couldn't have that. They were already a perfect couple and Severus didn't see himself fitting into that. He felt old, aged and used, as he watched them on their latest make-out session, not seeming to notice that they were taunting their growing affection for one another in his face. It made Severus grumpy and shallow. When he did pay them attention on that rare occasion it was to bark at them to concentrate on their work and not each other, much to the students delights around them. The third week they were together, sitting in the room of requirement Draco blurted out: 

 

"I think he's jealous," he said as he laid his head in Harry's lap while Harry played absently in his hair. 

 

"Why would you think that Harry asked curiously as he watched Draco's eyes close in pleasure as he combed his fingers through his hair. 

 

"Well he doesn't say a word to us, he only barks out insults at me now and he never did that before. I'm his favorite," he said absently, and Harry snorted at how petulant it sounded. 

 

"I'm sure you were, but hanging out with me makes you a target too, favorite or not. Snape isn't my biggest fan," he reminded Draco, "Remember, he teased me relentlessly from the moment I met him," he said with a sigh. "If you want to go back to being his favorite you may want to stop associating yourself with me. That will instantly put you back in his good graces," Harry predicted, thinking he hit the nail on the head. 

 

"Nonsense, I've come this far, and I'm not ready to see where this ends. Besides, I bet if we were to break up he'd be on you like fly on shit," Draco said and Harry's eyes widened a little. Draco sighed forgetting how dense Harry actually was. 

 

"You're kidding right? Don't you see the way he looks at you," Draco asked and Harry shook his head. Draco let out a whoosh of air and said. "Seriously! He looks at you like you’re the one giving him this amazing gift and no one else in the world can give it to him," he informed Harry. "I think he liked you too, but he may be too afraid to tell you," he said. 

 

Harry stared at Draco for a few minutes before he made a soft 'pft' of denial and shook his head. "There's no way he is looking at me like that Ma-Draco. He already knows about the baby and he didn't seem too happy about it when he found out. He was sure that I was with other people, and when I told him I couldn't possibly be sure if you or he were the father he closed himself off and left me in the hospital wing," he explained. 

 

Draco listened to Harry explain why he thought Snape couldn't possibly be into him with a smirk. 

 

"How about we do an experiment," Draco suggested. "How about we stage a break up. No one would be surprised, and it'll be easy bate for..." 

 

Harry was already shaking his head in the negative, cutting Draco off. 

 

"Why do you even want to do that," he asked. "Could it be that you desire our resident Potions Master just as much as I," he asked with a sly raise of his eyes as he eyed Draco curiously. 

 

"I-well you see... I," he started to say but trailed off blushing lightly. "You see, before you riled him up with that potion, I had never considered Severus to be... um... attractive. Well, I guess that isn't true, I guess I just never looked at him that way. But seeing him and the effect you had on him, making his eyes softer, allowing himself to cut loose, I find that I may have been more attracted to him than I thought. I guess I never gave it much thought because he's an old family friend, but I wouldn't mind exploring him. I know a lot about him, but he's very private and that display we witness when you were under Poculum, I'd never have seen that, if you hadn't desired it," he admitted. “I was turned on just as much from him as I was from you. I think I even told you that at one point," he admitted with a shake of his head before looking up at Harry. "Do you think... would you want that too? To explore a relationship with the three of us. I don't know how to turn Severus this way, or even if he'll agree to be a third, but I'm willing to try," Draco pitched and Harry stared at him again for a full minute that seemed to Draco to drag on for eternity before he seemed to find what he was looking for in Draco's eyes and his softened and a small smile attached to his lips. 

 

"You know that I've wanted the both of you right? I didn't think Snape would be interested. I still don't. You didn't see the way he looked at me, it wasn't longing or desire then, more like a pain that I forced upon him and he needed to get away from me," he added. "I'm willing to try though, I don't think this will end well," he said adding in a slight; "He'll probably think we're trying to play a prank on him," with a soft huff. 

 

Draco nodded his head. "Yeah, your probably right, he'll think that were trying to take the piss out on him, but we're not, and we know it. Let's just see where it goes, if he accepts to be our third, then great, and if not, we’ll just keep learning one another and raise our child," he said positively. 

 

Harry bit his lip and then his resolve hardened. He had desired Snape for so long, even longer than the blonde standing before him. He had wanted Snape the most, that was why Poculum Cupit had Snape take him before his mind settled on them both. The desire for Snape had turned into a deep ranging longing that he desperately needed to fulfill. While both of his desires had only gotten deeper, the desire to have the dour man burned deeply in his gut.

 

Harry took so long to answer that Draco thought that he had already destroyed something that they were building. He opened his mouth to change his mind but before he got the chance, Harry spoke up.

 

"What did you have in mind." 

* * *

 

 It took a few days for Harry and Draco to come up with the perfect solution. Draco suggested that they get him something, because both felt that talking to him would prove futile. Neither wanted to encourage his wrath, so they thought the best option would be to get him a gift that told him that they were interested. Harry had suggested simple gifts like Draco had been sending to him, but Draco thought that the more expensive the gift, the more it would show that they were serious. Harry didn't agree with Draco's logic, explaining that if the gift came from them, he didn't think it would matter if they fished it from a dumpster. Draco, of course was appalled at that, and Harry eventually agreed to Draco's logic. 

 

They spent the next several days trying to come up with the perfect solution. They were drawing blanks and felt like they were never going to be able to move forward in their courting of the infamous man. 

 

The idea finally came to Harry by accident on their first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Harry had wondered into quality potions just to get a feel of what he needed to restock and how much it would cost him when he stumbled upon a gold ladle. The ladle caught his eye because it was shining and practically glinting off the store lights. That wasn't what demanded his attention though, oh no. The ladle came with two attachments that clung to the first longer rod like children. The base ladle, while shining and elegant had a bit of a dark rim and didn't shine quite as much as the other two. It was in the middle of the other two, standing proud and was longer than the others. The ladle to its left was shorter, the same size as the ladle on the right, but this one was really shiny, as if it had just been polished. It glinted elegantly, while the ladle on the right was more so curbed as if rounded out a little bit. He couldn't ignore that blatant sign and looked to Draco who was watching him study the piece and not actually paying attention to it. 

 

"How about that, Draco," Harry asked as he looked at the older boy. 

 

Draco took a second to study the piece and then his mouth hung open in shock. "If that isn't a blatant sign that that is his gift I don't know what is," he said and turned to the sales person. "What is that used for," he asked, and the salesman told him that in the shop it was mainly decoration, but it was used to prefect potions that required gold ladles. He nodded his approval and then asked the price. He seemed pleased with it but Harry blanched next to him.  

 

"You’re kidding, I'm not paying that much for it! It's worth 100 gallons easy," he frowned. 

 

"It's made of real gold," the salesman informed him. 

 

"We'll be back," Draco popped in as he grabbed Harry by the hand and led him off. 

 

"What are you doing, someone else might buy it," Harry complained as he was led away. 

 

Draco paused, considered, and then turned to the sales man. "Will you take that down? I will be back in an hour or so to collect it. I don't want to walk around Hogsmeade with something that valuable on my person, you understand," he lied as he watched the money signs practically spring up in the salesman's eyes. 

 

"Of course, sir, I'll take it down for you right away," he gushed as he turned to do just that. "See that you do," he suggested in his Malfoy tone and continued to lead Harry out and away.

 

"I could have just paid for it Draco," Harry said as they cleared the shop. "It's a lot of money, but it would be worth it if we could show Snape that we are not joking and actually want him," he tried to reason but Draco gave him this incredulous look. 

 

"Of course, it is worth it! Severus is going to love it!" he said. "But you _are_ right, buying something like that would require me to ask for more money from father and I don't think I want to do that," he informed him. I'm going to call him in to haggle the price down a bit though," he admitted. 

 

"You’re getting your dad to be your haggler," Harry practically shouted. 

 

"Shhh," Draco snapped and then sighed as he realized he got defensive without explaining himself. "My dad is great with getting expensive things for dirt cheap. He's been teaching me and I'm sure I could do it if I invested my time, but I don't want to risk losing the piece... I mean the ladles. I don't want to risk them when they are so perfect, and we've been searching for weeks," he explained. "Will you let him lower it? We both can contribute to it later," he said, and Harry sighed. 

 

"Fine, if it means that much too you," he said not understanding that Draco was doing it for him and for no other reason.  

 

Draco practically beamed at him, so Harry deemed it worth it. 

* * *

 

In no time at all, Draco and Harry were proud owners of the three-piece ladles. They were charmed to stay fanned out like they were on display unless someone had use for them. In other words, they did double as decoration and Draco was sure that Snape would get their meaning and find them perfect. Lucius managed to haggle the price down two a child's allowance and Draco proudly offered up the money, taking his spoiled status much too serious for this as Harry watched with a shake of his head.

 

"You will tell me why I went to such lengths to lower that price when both you and he could have afforded it easily," Lucius asked, though his tone said he would not be put off. 

 

Harry was already tensed beside him as he was afraid that Lucius' wouldn't approve of them being together, either of them, and would call off this charade before it got too far. 

 

Draco had no such fears and blurted. "Oh, did I not tell you? Harry and I are dating but we are also trying to get Severus to join us. Considering certain circumstances, we thought getting this gift would be perfect for us to prove to him that we are serious. Originally, I thought that if we spent so much money on him he would see that we were, but Harry pointed out that he would likely be upset at us for showing off our expenses, I’m not saying that he's poor or anything but," Lucius held out his hands to cut his son off as he had to try to work through Draco's speech that he'd delivered without even taken a breath. 

 

"Is this a joke. Now you know I don't mind that the two of you are together, especially now that the war had ended, and we don't have to cower behind a man who lost his morals, and his mind, a long while ago, but Severus? He will never agree to this," Lucius informed them with a rapid shake of his head. 

 

"That isn't all of it father. Draco said. "As you know, I've talked a lot about P- Harry for a while back before the war ended.

 

Much to Harry's shock Lucius nodded his head. "I wanted him for a long time," he said, and Severus made that happen. He made Harry take Poculum Cupit and... 

 

"Wait, Severus had him test a fresh batch of the desire potion, why in the world would he do that?" 

 

"I think it's because he thought I made it wrong, sir. It was not the proper color, but it worked fine and I," he trailed off as he realized that not only was Lucius looking at him as though he didn't want to hear it from his lips, Harry was also about to give him all the dirty details. Harry went crimson and Draco took over with a laugh, noting that the look his father was giving him was not of disgust but of genuine surprise from having Harry talk to him. 

 

"I see, so then you both were victims of his desire, then?"

 

"I wouldn't say we were victims. I mean, you should have seen Severus father. I've never seen him so..." 

 

"Spare me the details. I'm sure whatever they are he would not care for me to know, nor would he care for you to speak it aloud. Telling me would only hurt your chances," he pointed out and Harry gave a soft gasp of surprise. 

 

"You’re not going to try to stop us then," he asked in almost a childlike disbelief. "No, I'm afraid not. I think this will be rather entertaining," he added as he rose and smirked at them. "It is getting pretty late," he said, "why don't you both head back to Hogwarts? I shall bid my leave," he said with a tip of his head toward Harry and a pat of Draco's head. 

 

"Think he'll be alright with you becoming a father," he asked, and Draco swatted him. He didn't even give me the chance to tell him," he complained as they rose, gift tucked safely away. 

 

"Don't worry, I don't really want anyone else to know until we can have Snape with us," he said.

 

Draco barked out a laugh. "You’re going to have to sacrifice calling him Snape like that you know, best get used to calling him Severus now," he said with a heavy laugh as they headed back up the path and to Hogwarts. 

* * *

 

 "We can't just leave it in his office. there are a million students here. They will only try to pocket it and run off with it. It's real gold Draco, for crying out loud," Harry said exasperatedly.

 

"Do you think they'd be stupid enough to take what they believe might be Severus'. They’re not that daft," Draco pointed out. 

 

"You have a point, but what about him? He'd take one look at that gift, think it’s a prank, or he’d get rid of it on principle. I know I almost fried yours when you first started sending me things, that little trinket of yours almost didn't make it. Constant vigilance," Harry rebuffed and Draco sighed. 

 

"Fine, I understand. "You are right, but then how do we give it to him. he's not likely to accept it from either of our hands the way he's been barking at us lately," Draco pointed out to which it was Harry's turn to sigh. 

 

"You have a point. Maybe Dumbledore can," Harry started but Draco interrupted him. 

 

"No fucking way Harry! That old codger won't give it to him until it's convenient for him," Draco interrupted on a shout.

 

"Then what do you suggest? We can't sit here and argue about it all day," Harry pointed out, slowly getting agitated. 

 

It had been nearly a month since their little outing to Hogsmeade. Harry and Draco took turns carrying around their gift, waiting and praying for the right time to give it to their Potion's Professor. Said man would glare at them every time they tried to get his attention and they were both highly frustrated. Harry had even resorted to pulling out the box in class and making a big show of it as he presented it to Draco. He had hoped that Snape would confiscate it and then look inside to see his name engraved at the top and a letter inside the box but when Snape saw the way Harry was looking smugly at Draco he barked a harsh...

 

"Put that away before I throw it into the bin.”

 

Needless to say, he was shocked to see the crushing disappointment on Harry's face and the un-contained laughter on Draco's. It puzzled Severus to the core, but he had a class to teach and couldn't think about such matters. 

* * *

 

­­­­­­­­­

Both Harry and Draco had given up trying to get him the present by the end of Harry's second month of pregnancy. Draco noticed that Harry started to seek him out more and more to alleviate the pain that he couldn't get rid of in his abdomen. It was tiring him out, and while having Draco touching him helped, it didn't take away most of the pain any more. It was getting to where Harry didn't want to get out of bed most days because walking around really hurt him. 

 

Hermione was trying to coax Harry out of bed one morning, but he wouldn't budge. He knew Draco would probably be cross with him, but he just couldn't take it. He had begged off first and second period and promised to come out for lunch and the rest of the day. No one but Severus and Draco knew of his condition, as Poppy had advised Harry to inform people, but he had refused. He didn't want special treatment and he wanted to be able to attend classes like normal, all but flying. Hooch nearly had a meltdown when Harry announced that he was quitting, and McGonagall did, when she found out from the flying instructor that Harry no longer wished to play. If they only knew that was not the case, he would probably still be in their good graces. As it were, he was regretting his decision not to say anything. 

 

As he rose from the bed for lunch, he could barely hold his own weight. He was significantly rounder, and he was showing visibly. His clothes had been altered to fit him better as he still wasn't ready to tell people of his condition, and he wore an almost constant glamour that made him more tired most days. He knew that there were people there at the school that would wish him harm and he didn't want that for his kid. He wanted his child safe and sheltered from this part of his life, especially with Nott and his group and all the pranks they liked to play on him. He didn't want that for his child either. 

 

Gingerly he made his way down the steps and out of the portrait whole. "No one was in Gryffindor tower and he couldn't ask anyone for assistance as he slowly made his way along the corridor. He was just making his turn to the long hall that led directly to the Great Hall when an angry voice behind him stopped him. "Potter, not in the hospital wing I see. You missed first period, my class," Snape barked and Harry blanched. 

 

"Was today Wednesday after all? I thought it was Tuesday," he muttered to himself as he tried to think through the confusion that was pregnancy. 

 

"It is Wednesday Potter," Snape snarled. "You will follow me, you little cretin. "You think that just because you’re in that condition I'll give you a free pass, you’re wrong," he said, and Harry sighed. 

 

It looked like he wouldn't be appearing in the Great Hall after all. He hoped Hermione wasn't too frantic with worry for him. 

 

"Follow me Potter. I have a free period as you can tell, and I want to know why you felt it relevant to skip my class," he said matter of fatly as he turned to stride ahead of Harry, not caring to look back to see if the boy were following. Before he stopped him, he had noticed that Harry was taking his time and he noted the ginger and pained look on Harry's face when Harry had unknowingly passed him in the corridor. He though Harry was simply trying to gain sympathy votes from the staff as he was not McGonagall's golden boy now.

 

After a while of walking, Harry finally spoke up, three whole feet away from Snape. "Sir, can you just pick an empty classroom. I don't think I can make it all the way down to the dungeons," he informed his professor as he had stopped to take in breath and clutch at his belly, hoping the dower man would take sympathy on him. 

 

Snape turned to him, ready to deliver the most scathing comment of his career, but stopped short as he noted that Potter did indeed look like he'd keel over, his ginger walking no longer seeming like an act. 

 

"Are you well Potter, you seem a bit..." Snape trailed off. 

 

"I'm fine," Harry started to say and then sighed with a whoosh because he knew that if he said that Snape would make him go all the way down to the dungeons. "No, that's not true. I have this pain in my abdomen. it really hurts, and Madam Pomfrey doesn't know what's wrong. She said it isn't hurting the baby, but it's hurting me, and she can't give me anything for it," he said tiredly. "I've been out today, all morning, because I just couldn't take it," he admitted with a sigh, not even caring that they weren't in a classroom. 

 

Snape studied him for a moment, trying to tell if he were telling the truth or not and must have believed him because he nodded his head. "I see, you do look a bit pale and pained," he said gesturing to the classroom closest to Harry and making the short trek back. Harry sighed gratefully and went in, sighing in relief as he sat down in the first desk he came too, but still holding his stomach gingerly.

 

"I'm sorry, I'll send word next time that I'm under the weather," he said as he rested his head on the back of the chair, sinking down a little and allowing his eyes to droop. "At this rate, I'll be too tired to carry this child," he said regretfully. 

 

Snape sighed, "Is there anything I can assist with," he offered, and Harry started to shake his head before he remembered how good it felt to have Severus' hands on him, almost as good as Draco's. 

 

"I- will you- you see," Harry tried to find the proper way to phrase a request for his teacher to touch his belly but couldn't.

 

Snape grew impatient and barked, “Spit it out Potter," to which Harry did just at. 

 

"Will you touch my belly. It always fells... it felt good, really good, when you had it there in hospital the first turn," he decided to admit instead.

 

Snape looked at him for a moment. "I don't think that is wi-"

 

"Please," Harry interrupted and Snape sighed heavily, knowing that he brought it upon himself. 

 

He stepped forward and placed his hand on Harry's belly, noting how round it was for two and a half months. Harry sighed in relief, visibly relaxing and feeling tired all at once. Snape suspected that he hadn't been sleeping well. "I should," he began to say but Harry's eyes flew open in panic. 

 

"No," he shouted before he cleared his throat and looked away from Snape, blushing deeply. "I mean not yet, please," he asked in a pleading way and to his surprise Snape gave in. "For a while longer, no more than that," he said, and Harry beamed at him, making Snape's heart jump in his chest. He didn't realize he had leaned into that intoxicating happiness. "You do realize I feel your spoiled to the core, don't you," he asked softly as Harry looked back at him with surprise and seemed to perk up a lot as his mind raced at Snape's increasing distance. "That's alright. Being spoiled has its perks if you keep your hand there," he informed him just as Snape lost himself and pressed a kissed to Harry's lips.

 

A surprised gasp wretched them apart and Harry could have killed whoever it was, noting with some trepidation that it was Draco. 

 

Snape seemed to realize what he had just done and was away from him almost instantly. He brushed past Draco without a word and left Harry staring after him almost longingly. 

 

"What, no freaking kiss for me," Draco asked with a frown. 

 

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter will contain temporary major character death.

Poculum Cupid

* * *

 

"I could strangle you, you know that right," Harry asked as he got up, and walked to Draco. He still hurt, but the hurt had only become an echo as he went to try and placate the seething blonde. "It's alright, Draco. Snape was helping me with my problem," he said gesturing to his belly. "How did you find me anyway," he wondered with a hint of anger and so much disappointment in his voice.  

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? I've been worried sick all day. I went to your common room and a bunch of Gryffs told me you weren't there. So, I started to search for you. The Bloody Baron said he'd seen you get stopped by Sev and I was on my way to the dungeons when I saw you two. How come he didn't give me a kiss too, I really wanted one after watching that," he said not to be so easily appeased.

 

"It's because I don't think even he knew he would do that. I haven't said a thing to him about wanting him Draco, he did that on his own. It looks like you were right," he said with a sigh. He placed Draco's hand on his belly absently and sighed when the pain vanished almost instantly.

 

"We'll have to tell him soon, so you can get yours too," he said as he brought his free hand up to his tingling lips. 

 

"Does that mean he likes you more than me too," Draco practically whined and Harry barked out a laugh. 

 

"Maybe he doesn't see you in quite that way yet," he said honestly as he smiled softly at the pouting blonde, "And who says that I like anyone more than the other," he asked teasingly. 

* * *

 

Hermione and Harry were sitting in the office at Weasley's Wizards Wheezes and listened to all the customers go in and out of the place. They were talking about upcoming classes and the like when their red headed friend finally made his appearance. He was breathing heavy and looked as if he were ready to take a nap, but he smiled at them warmly in greeting as he had to shoot them off to the back room because they were busy. "Sorry about that, George goes all absent minded and I have to go out and help the customers," he said, his skin flushed a healthy pink as he shed his work robe and sighed as the air shot through him, cooling him down significantly. 

 

"I'm glad you seem happy here Ron. Hogwarts isn't the same without you though," Hermione said as they shared a brief hug. 

 

"You bet it isn't, but I just couldn't go back there, not after Fred," he said softly. "I didn't think I could take it, and George needed help with the shop because he's still a bit barmy from losing Fred, can't say I blame him. It's been loads of fun here though and I don't feel pressured for Hogwarts," he admitted with an easy breath. 

 

Both of his friends could see how much he needed to be away from Hogwarts and they were happy for him. 

* * *

 

 "Being away suits you Ron," Harry spoke up, absently rubbing at his belly.

 

It had been three days and he could feel the ache returning to him. It wasn't crippling yet, and he would manage if it meant he could spend some time with Ron and Hermione like they used too in the old days.

 

"So how have you guys been. It's been strange being away from you. We were like glue during school," Ron said as he sat in front of Harry after their brief handshake. 

 

"Everything has been fine Ron. For once there is no need to run from Hogwarts. No need to dread Christmas, no need to be afraid that I'll not make it to next year. It feels good that none of that matters anymore. I can be a normal kid, you know, leading a normal boring life," he said with a happy sincere smile. 

 

"Not so normal you know," Hermione pipped in to which Harry frowned, the hand running along his stomach stilling as he was looking at her curiously.

 

"How do you figure," he wanted to know, and she snorted at him. 

 

"You can't be serious!" Hermione turned to Ron in full gossip mode and said. "Harry is dating someone," she said looking back at Harry to see if he would reveal the name of his partner or if he would glare at Hermione for opening her mouth. 

 

Interestingly, enough for them both, Harry turned a beat red and coughed once. "So, what? Loads of bloke’s date..." he started to say but the soft shake of her head made his stop. 

 

"It's the matter of who your dating really, and who else you want so badly," she pipped in with a smile to show that she was perfectly alright with this development. 

 

"Now you've got me curious," Ron said as he came up to the edge of his seat to get a better view of both of his friends. "So, spill, who are you dating Harry," he asked as he gave his friend his, 'it's not fair that I'm the only one out of the loop,' look. 

 

Harry sighed and then seemed to still himself. "Draco," he said casually and watched as Ron took a minute to register that Harry meant the Malfoy boy and the teasing smile that was on his lips slowly died as it dawned on him.

 

"You mean Draco MALFOY," he said, his voice pitching so it sounded like he screeched Draco's name, but he asked it with a rather high voice. 

 

"That's the one," Harry said with a nod looking at Hermione to see that she had amusement dancing in her eyes.

 

"Thee Draco Malfoy? The Blonde Prince of Slytherin," he asked again for clarification. It puzzled him that Harry started to laugh while he nodded his head. 

 

"That's the one. I bet he'd love to hear you call him that," he joked and then snorted a laugh as Hermione pipped in. "I don't think he'd appreciate it coming from his favorite Weasel," she joked. 

 

Hermione had gotten used to the blonde prat being at their table. She wasn't all that happy about it in the beginning, but she gradually saw that Draco had changed at that he seemed to really care about Harry. Draco made Harry smile something that hadn’t seemed possible since Harry found out his true role in the war. Draco also never once called her a mud-blood. He seemed to have grown up, and mostly had eyes only for Harry.

 

"I think I've taken something, or maybe this is a dream, yeah," Ron told himself and Hermione laughed.

 

"Nope, you’re not dreaming, in fact M-Draco," she amended at Harry's look, "Isn't that bad," she said. 

 

"You’re kidding me," Ron said, flopping back into his chair in astonishment. 

 

"That isn't all is it Harry," she asked, giving him a look that resembled the headmasters twinkle and cringed in response," he didn't want to tell his friend about Snape. He was worried that Ron would overreact and then Snape would somehow be out of their reach forever. It almost made him cry, stupid hormones. 

 

"Ugh, well you see. I'm sort of in the process of, ugh, courting," he trailed off, looking at Hermione with a look that was half panic, half betrayal. 

 

"Come on Harry, nothing can shock me more than your dating Malfoy, and why are you courting someone else if you two are together already," he asked, and Harry gulped visibly. "It must be bad if telling me makes you that nervous," he said getting edgy and wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his pants. 

 

"It's not bad," Harry said and then amended, "Well I don't think it's bad at least, ugh, I'm courting... someone else... and before you say anything it's alright because Draco wants to too and..." 

 

"Harry, HARRY," Ron shouted. "You’re going on a ramble mate and you haven't even told me who it is," he pointed out and Harry sighed and then looked up at Ron, clearly sheepish. 

 

"It's Professor Snape," Hermione blurted out, deciding to save her friend as he looked like he would bolt at any second. 

 

"WHAT," Ron shouted and they heard something in the main hall break and Ron got up to check what it was. Harry was already stilling himself for Ron’s rant as he left and looked to Hermione to give her a piece of his mind for blurting out things when he wasn’t ready. Before he could say anything though, Ron came back. His face was still contorted in shock and he flopped down on the couch before laughing lightly. "Your pulling my leg," he said as he started to laugh harder. "I mean, you and Snape, that's really funny. "Did you both decide to," But he trailed off when he noticed the tears in Harry's eyes and had to do a double take.

 

"Harry mate, what's the matter," he asked, and Harry looked away from him waiving him off and trying to stand as he was almost fully rounded out, though he had a concealing charm up to hide his extending abdomen.

 

"It's nothing," he said as he tried desperately to check his hormones and Ron realized that it must have been what he said. "Does having Snape mean that much too you," he wondered, and Harry just looked at him, a clear, 'What the hell do you think,' in his eyes. 

 

"Look, I'm sorry mate, I'm sure the professor would be very lucky to have you," he said sincerely, finding this situation bizarre for Harry who sniffled as if appeased and asked softly. 

 

"Really?"

 

"Of course, I bet he's dying to, ugh, be with you, you know get into your pants and all that," he said, and Harry gave him a watery laugh and said.

 

"Do you want to tell him about Poculum or shall I?"

 

Hermione bravely volunteered, but both were sure that something else was going on. They knew better than to ask him outright but waiting patiently would kill them. Hermione already had an inkling as to what was going on. She watched Harry settle back into his seat so she could tell the story, all the while rubbing what she saw as his flat belly.

* * *

Zacharias Smith watched as Harry was helped from the chair by Malfoy. He sneered as they walked too close and were too friendly with one another. Operation bug Potter had gone smoothly, and they were really nettling his bones. "The first prank they pulled turned Harry's hair a bright pink and no matter what charm or potion was used it wouldn't come out for the next week. Harry had rocked the style and had informed all the male's in his dorm that pink really was his color, even though it clashed horribly with anything he wore. Some of the younger years had even dyed their hair too, just to make Harry more comfortable and because he informed the population that the pink was his choice and they should get over it. He was pissed because it didn't go as he'd hoped, but it was satisfying to see the shock on Harry's face when Madam Pomfrey told him she couldn't do anything about it. That prank had been worth it. Slowly, the pranks started to escalate though, starting with the blubber puss in his dinner, that made him run to the bathroom and have a nice hurl, or the spells they threw at the stair cases to make them point to the opposite side of Hogwarts until Harry had no choice but to take the long way by taking those set of stairs. The whole group had had a nice laugh at that one, and Harry was an hour late for class which was a bonus in their eyes. Snape didn't take his excuse kindly either, it was the best day of their lives. 

 

Today, Zac had a different plan in mind. It was of course an old trick, one that was used frequently by Harry’s blonde boyfriend. Potions was there number one torture spot and even though it wasn't a double class, they would still have their fun with the raven-haired boy. Zacharias looked over at Harry for the ninth time and smiled as he noticed that he was already a little green and seemed to be debating asking for permission to leave or suffering through the putrid potion he was making. Every now and again Harry would turn his head to gag and then look back at the cauldron miserably. Zac though thought this was the perfect plan as he grabbed some newt eyes and prepared to throw them in the cauldron. Zac thought that he'd done his research right, that the explosion would only cover Harry in his putrid smelling potion. He smirked when he got the go ahead from Parkinson and Knott. He smiled at them and gave them a thumb up before glancing at Snape. He made sure that the professor was heavily engrossed in grading some poor sods paper, secretly hoping that he was not the sod. He found that Snape was engrossed, and he smirked at the closest person, which happened to be Knott, and chucked the newt eyes into the cauldron. 

 

Nothing happened, not even a hiss, and Harry turned to glare at them. He didn't know what was in the cauldron now and he didn't want that crap on his skin. He sighed, raising his hand to tattle, but her never got it up that far as his cauldron hissed angrily and rocked dangerously. Most of the trouble makers eyes widened as steam started to come from the cauldron, and Zac was surprised when, instead of the foul-smelling potion leaping out of the cauldron to go to Harry, the cauldron exploded. Draco had only caught the explosion and was out of his seat in a flash, stopped only by their professor’s bark. There was too much smoke to see Harry through but once it cleared the whole class stared in horror as there was nothing there but Harry's shoes. Zach seemed satisfied, but the rest were uncertain. This was only supposed to be harmless fun, but it looked as if it turned into death by evaporation. 

 

No one moved for minutes before Snape charged, singling out the trouble makers. He knew it was them by the mixture of pleasure and guilt on their faces, not to mention that he'd actually given some of them detention on more than one occasion for 'Harry hunting.' He was gearing up for the best rant of his life, when someone spotted Harry several feet away, unconscious, bleeding, and as still as the dead. The rant died on his lips as he turned and sprinted for the unconscious teen. 

 

"Class dismissed, you four, to the headmaster," he barked at the quartet and left the classroom, before anyone could protest. Draco and Hermione were hot on his heels, both concerned with the arm dangling lifelessly along as Snape practically sprinted to hospital wing. 

* * *

Zacharias laughed as the four headed to the headmaster’s office. Seamus along with him as he thought that their prank was elaborate. Pansy and Theo were a little more subdued as they only wanted to put Potter in his place, not kill him.

 

"Did you see him blow right out of his shoes," Seamus laughed, thinking that their prank was only something completely innocent and that they didn't do anything permanent. "The best sight all night mate," Zach laughed as he turned to the gargoyle and gleefully stated, "We're in trouble again," to which the gargoyle sighed and leapt slowly apart.

 

"We'll only get another slap on the wrist you know, Dumbledore supports us putting the golden boy in his place, don't look so gloomy. Dumbles is an old softy, we'll get off scot-free," Zach assured his two gloomy friends. Neither of them saw any reason for them to get off scot-free, but they thought they would simply because they hadn't actually did anything but encourage a little prank. Both couldn't help but to think about Harry, because he looked so limb as Snape carried him away. 

 

Zach being the bravest of the two knocked sharply on the headmaster’s door and waited for admittance. They didn't have to wait long as Dumbledore seemed to always know when someone was lurking in his office and as soon as Zach stopped knocking, the door made a soft pop and swung open. 

 

"Come in come in, to what do I owe the pleasure," Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes only until Seamus said. 

 

"Professor Snape sent us sir," almost proudly to which Albus raised a brow. "Another prank against poor Mr. Potter I see," he asked, and Zach couldn't hold in his laughter. "He blew right out of his shoes sir, it was the funniest thing," he said as he plopped down on the chair and Albus truly was surprised by the casual way he'd said it to him as if he condoned the act of pranking a student. To his amazement when subtly probing young Zacharias' mind, Albus found that he did indeed think that they would get a slap on the wrist for bringing Potter down a peg. "I would like to know the nature of this prank in full detail, or we can always wait for Professor Snape, I'm sure he would love to recount the details so that you four have a fitting punishment," he said nonchalantly, his eyes no longer twinkling as they took on a serious effect as he watched the two confident students launch into their amazing tail of the pranking of Harry Potter. 

* * *

Snape ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing. Harry was still limb in his arms and it made his gut twist and his heart race. He didn't know why, he had decided that after he got that brief kiss out of his system then he would not worry about Harry any longer. He wanted the young man to be happy with the man he chose and since that seemed to be Draco he was forcing himself to be alright with that. He had known Draco since he was a toddler after all, and he could see the way he'd changed. He was attentive and more accepting of the Gryffindor’s. He helped Harry stand when obviously he sometimes looked as if he were in pain or just didn't have the energy to do it on his own. Snape could see that Draco was good for Potter and vice-verse. Having Harry in his arms, limb like this, not moving, not breathing, it scared him more then he cared to admit. 

 

"Poppy," he shouted as he burst through the door, startling the poor medi-witch as she was taking inventory. She jumped so hard she rattled a few of the cases and watched helplessly as a few potions came crashing to the floor. 

 

"Severus what in the name of... is that Harry," she asked worriedly as she walked to the bed swiftly and peered down at the frozen face. 

 

"This is another prank from our mismatch band only I don't know what they were trying to do this time. "Quickly Poppy, he isn't breathing," Snape said urgently and Poppy pulled out her wand, able to see that for herself as his lips were slowly turning ashen. 

 

"Step away from him. I'm going to administer a safe enough shock, the child seems to be alright, though with Harry's lack of a functioning body it's not going to survive long," she said, to Hermione's confusion. 

 

She had been suspicious ever since they had visited Ron in Hogsmeade, but to hear that her friend was carrying was another story. She wondered why he hadn't told her but promised to act surprised if they could revive him. She didn't care that he didn't think to share his big news with her. She guessed she couldn't really blame him the way she so careless blurted that he and Draco were together, and that Harry wanted Snape as well. Tears were already rolling heavily down her cheeks, but she knew enough to stand back and allow Poppy to work. Hermione watched as Harry's body jerked off the bed, but he didn't wake, another spell was shot at Harry seconds before a flat line could be heard as Poppy threw another spell to shock his heart at him before starting CPR in a panic. All the while, the flat line hummed eerily in the background, signifying that Harry was no longer using the living. 

 

"I don't think there is anything I can do," Poppy said, her professional calm slowly evaporating as she couldn't get Harry's heart to start. 

 

Snape felt the impact of her words, saw her step away from him to mourn him. He heard Draco fall to the floor, his legs must have given out from the shock. Hermione slowly followed him, seeming to haven aged ten years by the slow way she made it to the floor. Snape stood frozen, watching Harry's still face, eyes closed and slowly turning blue. He couldn't believe this, he wouldn't believe this. Before he knew what he was doing, his body had already climbed atop Harry's. He was mindful of the small life, though he hoped that it was alright as he started CPR himself. At the first touch of his hand, he felt Harry jolt under him, and the flat line beeped once, before going dead again. It made Severus more determined, as he never took his hands-off Harry. "Stop it Severus, your much stronger than his body can take right now. You will only crack his ribs and," there was another jolt from the flat line and Severus watched as it was slowly becoming stronger. "No, I have to do this," he said as he glared at her, something that he couldn't see driving him. He was startled when a soft pink light rose up from Harry's stomach and seemed to search the room before starting to Draco and caressing his hands. Draco didn't seem to notice as lost in his grief as he was, but Hermione did, and she let out a soft squeal as she scrambled to her feet, tears still pouring heavily down her cheeks. "Malfoy," she said sharply to which he looked up, hoping to see Harry staring at him. When he didn’t, a crushing disappointment hit him. He didn’t even seem to notice that Snape was atop Harry. He looked down at his hands, when he saw that Hermione was looking to them and took in a sharp gasp of air. He didn't know what this was, but as Snape had turned briefly to see where the pink light went, he slowly climbed off Harry and barked. "Get over here Draco you are key to his awakening!”

 

Draco stood, taking a shaky step over to the bed. 

 

Snape thought he was no longer needed, that the pink light was only trying to get Harry's lover to help revive him, so he started to step away the moment Draco got close enough to lay his hands on Harry. As soon as he stepped away another pink light formed as shot at Snape's hands. It seemed exasperated as it smacked him on the back of his hands and practically yanked him forward. Draco was already crying softly, from Harry's lack of response and Snape was surprised he was wanted there. Cautiously he joined his hands with Draco's and watched in amazement as his body jolted and the flat line was no longer flat. It started to beep softly, at first, gaining in strength as both unknowing fed him a little of their energy and their magic. Both nearly shouted in fright as Harry sucked in a deep gulp of air and shot up rapidly. He was caught violently, but he seemed to be alright, if not tired. He laid back down feeling weak, but he was breathing and that was all that mattered to the four in the room. 

 

"Harry," Hermione called, sprinting to the bed to give him the tightest hug of her life and she broke down on his chest. 

 

"M'ustaf been bad if 'Mione's crying so hard," he said softly, his eyes closing briefly before he looked up at Draco, reaching out to wipe some tears from his cheeks before resting his hand on Hermione’s head as he felt her tears soaking through his shirt. "'M 'right, I think," he said softly, turning his head again, surprise racing over his face but to Snape’s surprise not disgust or anything of the sort. Harry gave him a look that was just as tender as the one he gave Draco before stating softly. "You’re always saving me," he said with a tiny smile.

 

Severus couldn’t help but to smirk at that. But before Snape could say anything, Poppy moved him gently out of the way and checked him over with her wand, noting the fatigue, and weakness. She was amazed that besides those things, and a bit of magical depletion, Harry seemed to be fine. 

 

"The child is alright as well, it seems that his father helped to keep it from losing any nutrients while Harry was... I'd say that Severus may be the father, since he was longest on Harry. "How do you feel otherwise," she asked him, but he was already falling to sleep, no longer able to fight the fatigue to placate the medi-witch. " 'M fine," he assured softly, sleep claiming him deeply for the first time in the months that he'd been pregnant. 

 

"He's going to put me in an early grave," Poppy complained and Snape agreed. Draco seemed reluctant to leave Harry's side, so did Snape and Hermione for that matter. 

 

"I think it's time that Mr. Potter told the school that he is carrying, no more pranks like these can go on. That could have been the last prank either of them ever played on him in their lives. If they were aiming to kill them, they nearly succeeded," Poppy said to Severus', though Draco and Hermione still nodded their head in agreement.

 

"I'm going to kill them," he said, wiping his tears and taking a deep breath. 

 

"You will do no such thing. I imagine once Albus hears of what's happening I'll be I charge of their punishment and trust me, I will make them wish they never thought of that little prank," he said vehemently. 

 

Draco looked surprised as he saw the rage in his friend’s eyes and knew that whatever Snape had planned for the group of misfits would not be pretty. Hermione had been staring down at Harry, tears still pouring from her eyes as she watched him sleep soundly. "Ron's gonna pull something," she said softly, still crying lightly but able to joke about it now that Harry was breathing.

 

"Don't ever do that to us again, alright," she whispered to him, kissing him on the forehead before backing off to sinking into a chair. "I remember after the battle, he almost died then too, but this time felt so permanent. It's a wonder I don't have grey hair already," she said softly. 

 

Draco agreed with a hum as he grabbed Harry's hand, reluctant to not be touching him for too long. Severus was also holding his other hands, seeming to be an unconscious reaction that he didn't notice himself, but Draco did, and he couldn't help but think that it would be easier to get Severus to join then, then they thought it would.

 

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, I have decided to give you this chapter early. You guys have seriously surprised me with the amount of support that this story has gained, so I thank you for your interest and hope that all of you lovely readers are with me until the end. Thanks so much for the support.

**Poculum Cupit**

* * *

 

Zacharias watched the head master as he seemed to drift off in his own little world after they had finished explaining the prank they played on one Harry Potter. Albus wasn't sure what their punishment should be as Zac had left a lot of the things he was feeling out, but Pansy still couldn't get the limp image of Harry in Snape's arms, arm dangling and swaying dangerously to rhythm of Snape's running, out of her head. She opened her mouth before she could stop herself and said: 

 

"What about him being limp Zach? This isn't a game anymore, he wasn't moving when Snape picked him up," she said, and Zac glared at her. "Oh, he's fine, he will brush off that and be out of the Hospital wing in no time," he said. 

 

Too bad for him, Albus had heard every word and a frown was already settling across his face. "Limp you say, how so?" 

 

It was Knott's turn to speak up. "He wasn't moving, Sir. I think that he was really hurt, and the way Professor Snape tore out of there, I'm sure that he was injured.”

 

Albus listened but didn't get very far in contemplating a proper punishment when Seamus spoke up, no longer thinking that this was a game as he looked at his other two friends, solemn in their explanation.

 

"But, he'll be fine, he's Potter," he said though his eyes were a bit too wild and dangerous for his own good. "He'll be just fine, won't he sir? We didn't actually kill him, right," he practically pleaded, and Albus had to take a second to compose himself, stealing himself for what he might hear later. 

 

"Of course, he's just fine," Zach said with venom behind his words. "All of a sudden you all are so concerned with the Golden boy. I bet he's lying in the hospital wing right now, laughing with those traitors and soaking up the attention," he said with a growl to which Albus finally decided he had had enough and he raised to his feet and said in a powerful voice that would not be ignored. 

 

"Enough! How about we see for ourselves if you-Mr. Potter is alright, only then will I decide what to do with you. Though the way you, young man, are carrying on, I am fit to give you detention for the rest of your life. If I find that Harry was indeed gravely injured, there will be consequences more severe then detention for all of you," he promised. "Now, to the hospital wing with you all, I wish to see _Harry_ ," he stressed the young man's name for emphasis, "for myself, or do I have to bind you and drag you along," he threatened seriously. 

 

"Of course, anything to prove he's soaking up all that attention," Zach readily admitted, but the other three were not so sure they wanted to go, afraid of what they would find. These Potter moments were only supposed to be pranks after all, nothing that would kill him. Zach didn't seem to care either way as he took the lead and headed for the hospital, an exasperated Albus on his heels as the rest reluctantly followed. 

* * *

Draco looked down at the sleeping young man resting in the bed beside him. He had long since sank into a chair, reluctant to leave until the young man opened his eyes again and stayed awake for more than a second. Hermione had excused herself, promising to come back once she owled Ron and told him what happened. She seemed so reluctant to leave Harry, but seeing as he was sleeping, and in good hands, she decided to just go quickly. She was still crying though, not really noting that tears we're practically pouring down her eyes. Severus stayed as well, seeming reluctant to leave he watched the young man, sleep, though from the top of his eyes he could see Draco. He noticed that Draco kept casting confused glances at him, or that's what he thought it was because he didn't really know what look that was if he were honest with himself. He finally had enough of the game of cat and mouse and snapped at Draco to:

 

"Spit it out. You are his lover, if you wish me to leave," he started but Draco was already shaking his head. "I guess I've lost my subtle-ness in the face of my worry," he said as he reached out to brush some wayward bangs out of Harry's eyes, even though they were closed.

 

The action revealed the scar on his forehead, faded and barely visible, but he seems to pay no attention to that. "I guess I was just grateful to you, for helping me save him. "I didn't think he would make it and for a moment, I couldn't breathe, the world stopped around me, and I felt hallow," he admitted honestly. "I was worried that, he would die and that all of our plans would come crashing down because I don't know if you'd want it without him, or if I would," he said in a rush, making Snape frown because his ramblings made no sense. 

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't try to do this now. He's going to be pissed if I put a fork between us all," Draco admitted as he finally decided that looking at Harry's sleeping face was rather rude and that he should focus on Severus. 

 

Draco lifted his gaze and smiled at him, not noticing that his eyes began to water or that he was still lightly trembling. "Draco, what are you rambling on about," Severus asked and Draco seemed to smirk to himself before he let out a rush of air. 

 

He shook his head, "Not right now, okay, I want him to be awake when we ask," he said, to which only confused Severus more. He was about to complain but the door opening had him rising to his feet at the sight of Albus leading four of the kids that caused the unconscious male so much trouble. Draco noted with pride that Severus did not let go of Harry's hand, only seeming to squeeze it lightly in some form of assurance, but for who lives Draco couldn't really tell. 

 

"I see he has yet to wake," Albus said as he pointed to a bed near Harry's and made them stand near it. "Severus, I'm surprised to see you hear," he said, though it was only surprise in his voice, and a hint of approval.

 

"Poppy required my assistance, I just have not left yet. I'd rather he be awake before I go back to classes," Severus admitted as he glared daggers at the four, huddled looking near the opposite bed, three looking anywhere but at Harry, and one with their eyes burning through him. "Do I have the pleasure of punishing these four," he asked with venom in his voice. They all flinched as he sneered at them, but Albus was already shaking his head. "I see that what happened to Harry was just a minor offense so..." 

 

"MINOR, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME," Draco burst out as he shot to his feet.

 

"Draco," Severus started to say but Draco wasn't listening. 

 

"YOU CALL HIM DYING MINOR. YOU THINK THIS WAS A GAME, SOME OTHER PRANK? HE WAS FUCKING DEAD HEADMASTER!" 

 

Albus looked a bit frozen. "Is this true, Severus," Albus asked a deep frown that no one could decipher still on his face. 

 

Severus suddenly looked ten years older as he ran a weary hand down his face. "I'm afraid so," he said softly. "Poppy tried in the end to bring him back, but," He started to say, locking eyes with Albus and offering the answer mentally.

 

He didn't even flinch when Albus sank into his head and got his answers. Once he was out, he suddenly felt his age as he leaned on the end of Harry's bed, trying to find his balance. It came as a shock to him to discover more than one secret in Severus' head, especially since he hadn't known that Severus cared for the boy deeply. It was odd to think the defiant young man could be pregnant, but then again, it was even stranger to take note of the pink light. He'd have to do some research to check to see if his hypothesis was correct, but he had other worries to contend with right now.  

 

"I see," he said, his voice showing that he did, and he sighed softly. "I think I finally know what I'm going to do with you all, but first I will need Harry to confirm something for me, if you will stop pretending to sleep for a moment," Albus directed at him to which Harry sighed softly and his eyes fluttered open. 

 

"I wasn't pretending... Sir," he said, having to work out the roughness in his voice. "I was assessing, the situation," he admitted as he tried pushing himself up off the bed only to hiss in pain and lay completely still. "What happened?" he asked softly, his hand automatically raising to rub at his stomach. He did that for a moment feeling the light flutter of the baby as he rubbed his stomach. 

 

He seemed to freeze when more than one feeling of being watched hit him. He looked past Albus, seeing the four with their eyes now locked on him and he let his hand drop away as he suddenly remembered what happened. "The cauldron," he said and then sat up fully despite the pain. "Why did you do that," he asked, Draco practically holding him up unconsciously, worried that Harry might slide off the bed if he wasn't supporting him. 

 

"It was only supposed to be a prank Potter. Your cauldron wasn't supposed to react so badly to it," Pansy spoke up, brave enough to do so.

 

"Yeah, the cauldron was only supposed to bubble a little, and then hiss at you, not blow like it did," Knott said and Seamus nodded his head, though he didn't say anything. "Zach just watched as Harry's face stayed frozen. He looked to Draco, pleading with him to tell him something, but not wanting his four tormentors to know.

 

"It's alright Harry," Draco assured him. 

 

 Albus notice Harry sag in relief.

 

"It's not hurt," he asked overjoyed.

 

"No, it's perfectly fine," Draco assured and Harry couldn't help the soft sob that left his mouth, joy making his emotions crazy.

 

"Harry, I think it is time you tell these four, why pranking you isn't a good idea," Albus said, already having conformation from the way Harry seemed relieved to know that it was not hurt, and the way he kept rubbing absently at his stomach. "I cannot punish these four properly without all the details Harry," Albus said, though he could and would inform their parents of their pranks and the risk it caused on Harry's, and the baby’s life. 

 

Harry's eyes widened. "They don't deserve to know anything," he said, and Draco leaned down to whisper to him.

 

"Not even the guilt of knowing what they could have done," he asked, and Harry looked at him, before heaving a sigh and glaring at first Draco, since he was closer, and then the headmaster. 

 

"They'll just try hard to hurt it," he said, at least if they don't know I know they are only hurting me," he explained.

 

Pansy had caught his actions and was already piecing things together as she watched him still unconsciously comforting his stomach. It was only then that she could see the slight roundness of his belly, the glamour having faded when he was unconscious.

 

"Oh my God," she said, the conversation so far suddenly making sense to her. "You're Pregnant," she burst out without thinking and Harry stiffened. At his reaction, Pansy sank down on the bed behind her, her mouth opened wide in shock as she stared at nothing.

 

"It can't be. You can't be. You're a boy," Seamus said, and Severus helpfully cut in, "He is also a wizard," as if that explained it all.

 

"No, you can't be pregnant. I would have never let Zach put that in there if I had known that you were," Knott said and seemed to cover his mouth in horror as their conversation hit him too. 

 

"He's not pregnant," Zach said. "They all just want us to feel pity. They want us to feel guilty, but I won't. Do you know what you condemned me too? Do you think it's easy for me, or any of us who didn't participate in the war? "Just because you saved us all means nothing. You're still a murderer. You should be dead too Potter, you should be dead," he said as he suddenly lunged at Harry. He didn't get very far as both Draco and Severus pulled their wands and cast a petrification spell on the boy. Zach didn't make a sound as he fell flat on the floor, cushioned only with the charm Albus threw up last minute because his body was slowly turning to Stone from his feet down. Zach could only lay there and feel, mentally screaming in his head as his body slowly turning to stone  

 

"Enough," Albus said agedly. "Finite Incantatem," he said, and Zach was suddenly screaming as the stone covering his legs started to slowly recede. "Poppy will look at you," he said offhandedly as he stared at Harry. "Is it true, my boy, are you carrying," he asked, and Harry sighed, tears coming to his eyes again, but they didn't fall.

 

"Yeah," he said simply and Albus, along with Seamus, Pansy and Knott, caught their breath.

 

"I see," Albus said again, as he sighed. "You three stay right there. I will get Poppy and then I will dish out your punishments," he said as he turned on his heal to leave. 

 

Not three minutes later, Albus and Poppy came striding into the wing. She took one look at both Harry and Zach and went straight to Harry's side. "Mr. Potter, how are you feeling," she asked. "Sore," Harry admitted, but I think I'm alright," he said as he watched her. "Yes, you are now, you gave us quite the scare, especially Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger," she helpfully supplied. She leaned closer to him so that only he heard and said. "And I think Severus was the one most worried for you," before pulling away as Harry blushed lightly and looked up at the man who was frowning severely at not being able to hear what was said between the two. 

 

"I think I scared myself too, when I woke," he admitted. "Is the baby," he started to ask, wanting to hear it from her mouth, not that he didn't believe Draco, just needed reassurance from the person who was professionally inclined.

 

"Your baby is perfectly fine," She assured him. "Your magic acted as a shield," she explained. "It wrapped around your womb and protected the baby, you do not have internal damage around your womb, but you were pretty messed up still everywhere else. "Since your magic can only be so helpful," she explained to him.

 

Harry just sighed in relief. "I rather it protected the baby anyway," he admitted as he looked up at the three staring at him, almost in a shy way as he assessed their reactions to it being confirmed by Poppy that he was indeed pregnant. The three looked completely shocked, but the effect was drawn out by Zach's screaming every now and again. No one seemed to care that he was slowly coming back from being turned to stone.

 

"You're going to be just fine," she promised, "But I want you resting, do you hear me," she asked. "No strenuous activity for at least two weeks," she said sternly.

 

"Yes ma'am," he said with a slight smile, knowing that Draco would fawn over him, though he wasn't sure that was what he wanted.

 

"I mean it young man," she said, taking his smile as something mischievous.  "If I find that you are not following my instructions I will have Mr. Malfoy haul you back to the wing and we will stick you to the bed," she threatened, to which Snape gave a soft snort, believing that would be exactly what had to be done for the Gryffindor who could never seem to stay still. 

 

"I'll make sure he doesn't strain himself," Draco said sternly. "You've scared us enough already," he chastised Harry who just smiled lightly at him.

 

"I'm sorry," he said. Poppy turned to the screaming boy on the floor and sighed softly. "Did you have to near petrify him?"

 

"You would have too if you heard what he was saying," Draco muttered, taking the blame from Severus even though Albus saw it happen.

 

"And you would have made double sure it would stick," Severus muttered making Harry and Draco look at him and smile.

 

 Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder, telling him something without words that now might be the time to tell him, to which Harry relaxed too. 

 

"Right then. I will deal with these three. When he is recovered please send him to me. The password is butterscotch," Albus said. “You three, come with me," he said sternly as he led them out of the wing. Poppy levitated Zach behind a curtain, and seconds later the ward went silent. 

 

"That's what he gets," Draco muttered to himself before turning Harry to look at him. "How do you really feel," he asked much to Severus' surprise. 

 

Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "Sore, tired, heavy, " Harry added. "No one told me what actually happened though," he pointed out. 

 

Draco seemed to sense that he was fishing for something and wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him to his chest. "You scared the living shit out of us," he said as he held on tight. “Granger was in hysterics, she only left to tell the weasel what happened and that you’re alright. She'll be back after she gets her reply, but Harry, I was worried for you. My world rapidly started crumbling apart," he admitted. "Don't ever do that again," he demanded. 

 

"It's not like I did it on purpose," Harry pointed out. "It's not like I actually know what happened anyway," he fished, but Draco cut him off with a kiss that made him hum and promptly forget what he was digging for. Severus had been watching but he didn't think he could take them being so friendly with one another so close to him. He cleared his throat, making them break apart with a wet pop as Harry's flushed cheeks made him look as if he were also blushing profusely, which he was.

 

"I see that my welcome here has warn," he said as he stood. Harry's hand shot out unconsciously and grasped Severus' jacket lapels, preventing him from leaving. He didn't want the man to leave, not yet. "I," he started to say, to which he felt an encouraging hand on his back. "We," he amended. "We want you to stay," he said, referring to him and Draco. "Please," he asked softly as he started to tug on him, wanting him to come down to his level. Severus started to in confusion. "I don't see how my staying here would be a good idea. I see now that you are fine, so..." 

 

"We wanted to ask you something, but, we've been... cowardly," he said, and Draco gave an indignant huff, effectively cutting Snape off and confusing him more. The conversation earlier with Draco was playing in his head, and his eyes widened as it clicked into place what Draco was rambling on about, just as Harry requested: "Join us?"

 

"Join you, what are you on about. I don't think that getting involved with a student," but before Severus could finish his sentence, Harry pressed a kiss to his lips. Severus knew that if he finished that sentence he would have probably regretted it for the rest of his life. The kiss didn't stop him from stiffened though, and then he hummed in surprised when he felt his head lifted and another set of lips press against his.

 

"Please, Severus," Draco asked once the kiss ended and he was just staring, stunned speechless. "I," he started to say, absently bringing his fingers to his lips to brush the tingling flesh. 

 

Snape wasn't sure that he should. He was sure that he would get fired for this. He was sure that Albus would take the piss out on him, but Severus had never made his own decisions. Severus was looking into dark green eyes and then up into a cool grey and sighed softly. Severus couldn't believe that it took Harry almost dying for them to get to this point, but Severus was suddenly grateful as he smiled just softly and nodded his head, eyes darting from one pair of eyes to the next. "Very well," he agreed, and was rewarded with Draco and Harry beaming at him, both leaning in to give him a kiss together. 

 

Poppy had finished with Zac and allowed him to rest for a moment. She was surprised to see the three-way kiss when She came out from behind the curtain. She smiled at how tender it was and just assumed that they had been together all this time as she allowed things that she had observed to click in her head. She decided to let them celebrate Harry's revival, as she silently slid past them to go to her office, leaving Zach asleep in the hospital bed. 

 

**To be continued**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like to name the baby? Please leave suggestions if your interested, if not I have a few names in mind already, but I use them all the time so I wanted something different.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I sort of went to a bad place and couldn't claw my way out of it. Anyway, here is Chapter 9, I hope you enjoy.

**Poculum Cupit**

* * *

 

Severus couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that he had both Harry and Draco kissing him so openly. It shocked him so much that he didn't respond for a full minute. Both boys pulled away from him, concerned with his lack of response. 

 

"Severus," Draco asked tentatively. Harry reached out a shaking hand to brush away his confusion.

 

"Are you alright," Harry asked as he studied Severus' face. There was real concern in his eyes that he couldn't hide and a slight fear as well. He couldn't help but rub at his stomach absently with his other hand as his left hand rested against Severus' cheek. 

 

"Did we jump too fast," he asked in concern and Draco frowned for the first time, becoming uncertain as Severus slowly came back to himself and he stood with a thunderous look on his face. 

 

"I… This is,” Severus sighed as his words seemed to be stuck in his chest. I just think this will take some getting used to,” he admitted, the anger evaporating in the face of his truth. "I am not in the habit of kissing my students, especially the son of my best friend and a Potter,” he said as he ran a hand down his face, wearily.

 

“Oh, I get it,” Harry said as he sighed just a little and rubbed at his rounded belly absently. “We don’t want to push, but we would like to get to know you better, or at least I would, and not what Draco has already told me,” he said and looked at the blond with a light smile.

 

“I am uncertain that this is a god idea. You two are already aware of one another, are you not? My… involvement, may drive a wedge between the two of you. I don’t want to be the rift in your… relationship,” he said.

 

“Our Relationship, Severus,” Draco told him. “We want to be with you. We’ve spend months trying to find ways to tell you. But it never seemed like the right time,” he said, and Harry nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, we didn’t think we’d have a chance to ever be with you again, not after that first time and not me especially. You don’t look at me in class and barely pick on me during lessons. I thought you were giving us a clear signal. We had found the right time a few times, but I always convinced Draco that we should wait because I was scared that you wouldn’t believe that we both wanted you and that it was more then the lust the potion made it out to be,” he said honestly.

 

 “We want to try being together. The three of us. But we won’t force you Sev, you know that right,” Draco asked, and Severus gave a sigh.

 

“Of course, I know that. It is not likely that you could force me to be apart of this if it was not something that I too wanted. The reason why I barely paid either of you any mind was because I couldn’t stand to look at you while you were so… happy,” he said for lack of a better word. You must know that I will not be an easy man. I am possessive, and I get jealous, and once I have claimed something it will be mine and no one will change my mind, or take it away. I am a possessive man, and if that is going to be a problem, then this is not a good idea,” Severus informed them.

 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Harry pipped in tentatively. “I have personally never had any one care enough about me to want to be possessive,” he said. Usually, there is a lot of pain from people who are supposed to love me,” he said honestly. "I can handle possessiveness, it is more ideal then the pain,” he admitted, but kept his happy smile plastered on his face.

 

Severus thought a moment, before sighing softly. His plan to try saving them all a bit of heartache crumbling because he realized that he too wanted this; had wanted this, for a long while now.  “Very well. I am also willing to try and see where this goes, but do not blame me if this blows up in our faces. I tried to save us the heartache,” he said, and Harry humped.

 

“But, if we never try we will regret it more wont we,” he asked as he smiled and then leaned back against the pillows Draco so helpfully propped up for him. He was getting tired, and his magic was still replenishing from the usage to save the baby.

 

Severus saw that Harry was tiring and stood up, which caused the male to reach out for him, fearing that their little talk had little effect on the older male.

 

“Potter, I must get back to classes. I have been absent long enough. I will come and check on the two of you later,” he assured. “We will talk more about this then,” he said and leaned in to give Harry a kiss on the forehead, though when he pulled away, Draco gave an indignant whine.

 

Harry chuckled a little bit. “He’s still a bit peeved that he never got a proper kiss from you,” he said honestly, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

 

“Remember, when we were in the classroom? I asked you to help me,” he said and glanced down at his stomach. You kissed me,” he said and smiled, resembling a love-sick idiot as he remembered that memory.

 

“I see… So, you were jealous,” he asked Draco carefully, wondering how he was ever going to handle two vibrant teenagers.

 

“Of course, I was. You tore out of that classroom as if were Satan coming to collect your soul,” he said.

 

“To be fair, I was a tad worried that you would tare into me. I had no idea that you were plotting to get one as well.”

 

“Well we were plotting to find a way to get us all together. You kissing Harry, that just mad us realize that we had a chance,” he admitted. “But you still haven’t kissed me properly,” he hinted, and Severus let out an exasperated sigh.

 

He bent down, surprised when Draco leaned up to meet him and gave Draco the same mind-blowing kiss he’d given Harry days ago in that empty classroom.

After the first touch of his lips, Draco realized that he might like Severus more than he let on. He got greedy in true Malfoy fashion and tried to deepen the kiss, but Severus pulled away, a pink tongue flicking across his lips, tasting Draco on them.

 

“Should have known you'd want more then a simple kiss,” Severus smirked. “You seem like the type,” he said and shook his head. Silently he was rejoicing that he liked that kiss, and judging from the way Draco brought his own fingers to his lips made Severus' smirk a little bit. He thought it only fair to give Harry the same kiss, surprising the Gryffindor so much an undignified sound came from his lips, unbidden, causing Snape to chuckle; before he pulled away and straightened up.

 

“Yes well, I have to be going. I will check in on you both later, if you are released before then…” he started to tell Harry, but was cut off by Draco’s:

 

“Oh, he’s not going anywhere. He scared us half to death. And I suspect that Granger and the Weasel will be here soon,” he said.

 

“My cue to make myself scarce,” Severus deadpanned. “I will see you lot later,” he said and twirled on his heel, his robes still billowing behind him as he walked.

 

“I can’t believe that he agreed to this. I think I’m in shock,” Harry admitted, and Draco nodded his head in understanding.

 

“But I’m elated he wanted to give us a chance,” Draco said and Harry agreed, fighting a yawn.

 

“I’m going to see if I can get us some food from the Great Hall. Rest until then, alright,” Draco asked as he too got ready to leave. I’m going to tell Pomfrey. She will likely want to recommend something you should eat after… that,” he said with a smile and gave him a brief kiss. “I’ll be back,” he promised and then disappeared into Poppy’s office.

* * *

 

Albus took the three misfits to his office. He could see that they were all walking solemnly and he knew that they felt remorse for what they had done. Albus sighed softly and sat heavily in his chair. "Under normal circumstances, I would have expelled the lot of you and turned you over to the authorities,” he admitted. "Fortunately, I seem to be in a more forgiving mood since you do not share the same beliefs as Young Zacharias," Albus explained. "However, this punishment will be severe. You will have detention for the next two months and all of your parents will be informed of the situation." 

 

The three kids gave a horrified moan at the thought that their parents would be called. Seamus and Knott more than Parkinson. 

 

"That is not all. You will have detention with Professor Snape for as long as he deems necessary, within those two months," he said with a curl of his lip, his twinkle back in full force as he watched the horror spread across their faces. "I'm sure he's got a lot of good ideas, and they will be worth the punishment for what you did to both Harry and his child," he said. "If I find that you are still pulling pranks on Harry, I will take measures and you will no longer be welcome at this school, do I make myself clear," he asked, and all the kids nodded. I will also be speaking to you all individually, with your patents unless you tell me now the reason why you all felt the need to haggle Mr. Potter," he said, showing Harry his respect by addressing him as such. When no one spoke, Albus nodded his head, “Very well, I shall inform your parents that I also wish to speak with them within your presence. I'm sure they will inform you of the day and time. You are dismissed," he said strictly; back to professional now that he got his bout of mischief out of his system. "It is a pity that you feel the need to attack him, when we, as a whole, owe him our lives," Albus preached to which he received silence as the three ignored what he said and walked from the room, two of three children shaking for having to face their parents.

 

Albus sighed as he watched them leave. He knew that this would likely not be the last of the pranks, not from Zacharias at least, He just hoped that it would not escalate to the point where he regretted not expelling all four of them. He thought Zach’s punishment should be more severe, but he knew one detention with Severus would make up for that, and since they had two months it would be plenty. He just hoped that this would be enough to teach them the error of their ways.

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Ron to come bounding up to the gates of Hogwarts and not even pausing to check with the castle for his unauthorized entry. Good thing Hogwarts sensed his worry, or Ron would have joined his friend in the hospital wing, or Albus would have been scraping him off the wards. Ron would apologize later after a thorough scolding, but right now he was more worried about Harry. Hermione’s letter had had tears on it as she told of how Harry had been pranked again by the four misfits, but instead of it being harmless Harry had died. He knew that she had said that he was fine and there was nothing to worry about, but Ron had to see for himself. He had raced down the halls, only to be stopped by a very surprised Severus as he nearly crashed into him, Ron skidded to a halt just in time to avoid crashing into the man.

 

“Weasley!  Should have known that you would be here in a matter of seconds,” he said, figuratively speaking of course. Ron seemed confused because the amount of malice he expected to be in Snape’s voice was absent.

 

“Of course, I am, Sir. Hermione was worried, and her hand writing was almost too unrecognizable to read. Is it alright if I go and see him? Is he alright? Hermione said that you stayed to help and…”

 

“Calm down Weasley, Potter is fine. He was awake when I left and coherent. Madam Pomphrey says he will recover in a few weeks, but he needs to take it easy in the meantime,” he said.

 

Ron gave a sigh of relief, seeming to forget that Severus had yet to snap at him for his presence.  "Why don’t you go and collect Granger from Gryffindor tower? You both can go together but be mindful, he may be sleeping,” he said, and walked by him on his way to his classroom.

 

It took Ron a second because he was staring after the dower man wondering who the hell was desperate enough to impersonate him.

* * *

 

Zacharias awoke with a start. He was a bit sore, but nothing a pain potion wouldn’t solve. He had had much worse in his life, especially after he fled from Hogwarts to be away from the fighting. He did take a moment to assess himself, wondering why he was in here now but remembered that he was attacked by both a Malfoy and a teacher. It upset him that they took Harry’s side, when both of those who attacked him were known not to like the boy. He wondered why Harry was suddenly so special, but thought it had something to do with the child that he was growing in his stomach. It pissed him off that. He felt that the only reason that the two of them were protecting him was because he was carrying their spawn. He would take care of that if it killed him. He sat up, ready to get out of the hospital wing when faint conversation reached his ears. Poppy had muted them from hearing him, but not the other way around as he could hear Harry, Snape, and Malfoy talking. He couldn’t make out all the words, until it got to the kiss that Severus and Harry supposedly shared. He was horrified, and the quiet popping sound of kisses as they were dished out disgusted him. He would put a stop to this. He grabbed his wand heading for the door. He heard the wing open and close and then Draco tell Harry that he’d be back. He would rid the world of this brat once and for all and no one would be around to stop him. He watched as Harry settled himself on the bed, and then slowly stalked over to him. He could tell that the male seemed exhausted, and he thought that would work perfectly for him. He knew exactly what he must do.

 

Zach crept up on Harry and before the other could sense that he was no longer alone, Zach reached his hand out and covered Harry’s mouth, flicking his wand simultaneously, causing his arms to fly up and freeze above his head. Harry’s eyes had opened in surprise, panic in his eyes when he realized who had him and what was about to happen. Zach took glee at the fear in Harry’s eyes, and slowly trailed his hand along his stomach, wanting to feel for himself before he cut the child out of him. When his hand reached the roundness that was slightly hardened he frowned and pushed on it, making harry hiss and the baby flutter in protest to the harsh treatment.

 

“So, it is true, you are carrying one of their children. What a disgrace, spreading your legs for them," he said harshly, venom in his voice. "Tell me Potter, did you enjoy it? Did getting them to fuck you when you took that potion make you feel good? Did it give you everything you ever wanted,” he asked with a heavy chuckle? “Well good on you Potter,” he said, allowing an evil curl to form on his lips. “I am going to take that all away from you. I’m going to strip you of the power you have over them, and I’m going to make them grateful to me for freeing them,” he said as he raised his wand ready to strike the child when the hospital wing doors opened and Zach looked back to see who it was, already pointing his wand, ready to stop anyone that got in his way.

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Ron to get over his shock and go and find Hermione. She gave him the biggest hug when she saw him, calming in his arms as she just took a moment to breath.

 

“Are you alright,” he asked her, and she gave a soft nod and took a deep breath, letting his scent and familiarity calm her.

 

“He had us really worried Ron. He would be dead right now if it weren’t for Professor Snape and Draco. They saved his life. Madam Pomfrey gave up on him and then they got his heart beating again. He’s alive because of them both,” she admitted, relief in her voice.

 

“Is that why Snape is acting all weird. I just passed him in the hall. I almost crashed into him, actually, and the only thing he told me was to get you and go see Harry. He didn’t even scream at me for nearly knocking him over,” he said in a tone that held disbelief.

 

“I don’t know, I’m just glad that he was there to help save Harry. It would have been disastrous if he wasn’t,” She said and then let her friend go. “Come on then, lets go and see him. I’m betting that he’ll be happy to see you. “If Draco is there, do me a favor and be nice, alright,” she asked him.

 

“I’m not making any promises Hermione. The ferret always starts the drama,” he said honestly, and Hermione nodded her head to concede the point. "Yeah, but you don’t have to let him get under your skin, for Harry’s sake,” she asked as they walked. “He’s been through so much and he just needs to rest so he can recover,” she told him. She wanted to tell him about the pregnancy but didn’t want to break Harry’s trust in her again, even though he didn’t seem angry for the first time. She suspected that he wanted to tell Ron anyway, or he would have clamped up and made his escape, as was typical for him.

 

“I’ll do my best not to provoke the ferret,” he said, and Hermione glared at him. “Oh, come on ‘Mione, it’s not like he’s not going to call me a weasel,” he said as they opened the hospital wing door and promptly froze. They were uncertain as to what as going on, but at the position they could see Harry and Zach in they knew something was up.

 

“What’s going on here,” she asked, but never got her answer and Zach sent a curse at her, which caused her and Ron to dive out of the way. “You two! I should have known you two would be here sooner or later,” Zach said maliciously. “You’ve come just in time to watch me carve the child right from his body,” he said.

 

“What child,” Ron asked, and Hermione brought her hand up to her mouth in horror.

 

“You can’t,” she said, and Zach sneered at her.

 

“Of course, I can,” he gloated. "What position is he in to stop me,” he asked and sent another curse at the duo, which also missed as they scrambled out of the way. "If I can take you both out in the process, we will be free of the murderer forever,” he gloated, sending a barrage of curses at them and getting frustrated when they managed to dodge them in just the nick of time.

 

“You’re not going to hurt Harry. You're going to let him go,” Ron said threateningly even though he wasn’t sure exactly what was going on.

 

“You think you can stop me? You don’t even brandish your wand to save this pathetic excuse of a murder,” he said.

 

“You’re a moron, I don’t feel the need to stoop to your level,” he said, seeing that he was distracting Zach enough for Hermine to brandish her own wand, ready to use it again the idiot.

 

“Ha, or maybe you just don’t care about him as much as you think you do," Zach gloated. "Admit it, you want me to do this. You want me to break him, so that you can be free of him too,” Zach said as he cackled.

 

“Of course I care,” Ron said with a shrug and made a sound that clearly said he thought Zacharias was an idiot, “Why would I be here if I didn’t,” he asked and then screamed for Hermione to do it as she sent a spell at Zach that sent him flying off Harry and smashing against the floor. “You complete idiot, never forget how many enemies your facing,” Hermione said smugly.

 

She and Ron ran to Harry, Hermione casting a quick finite when she saw his arms were stuck. He was shaking slightly and looked completely knackered.

 

“Are you alright Harry,” she asked, and he took a deep shaky breath and nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, he just caught me off guard. I forgot he was here,” he admitted.

 

The sound of footsteps stopped them from their conversation as Zach got to his feet and ran as fast as he could out of the wing,when the doors suddenly opened. Even Poppy came out to see what the commotion was, and Zach never realized that he ran past Draco as he was too focused on getting out of there. Both Poppy and Draco looked at the scene they walked into; Harry with his eyes close, breathing a little too deeply, clinging to Hermione like a life line and asked simultaneously:

 

“What is going on here?”

 

Harry looked at them both and shook his head, leaning back against the pillows again. He knew this would happen. He knew that those four would  try to hurt his innocent child and that thought both hurt and scared him more than Zach ever could. Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him as he walked closer, but Harry was angry with the blond for making him tell them that he was carrying. He knew it was irrational, because Parkinson had technically been the one to figure it out and blurt it aloud, but he was still upset. Harry sighed, because he knew he had to say something went with:

“Just made another nemesis is all,” he said casually, and Hermione looked indignant.

“Madam Pomfrey, Zacharias almost hurt Harry. He was trying to carve the baby from his body,’ she said echoing his words, watching as Harry settled back and closed his eyes, clearly drained from both experiences back to back.

 

“What,” Draco screeched, the food in his arms long forgotten as he turned on his hell to beat the crap out of Zach.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, why don’t you come and sit with Harry and his friends. Calm him down a bit and get him to eat and rest. I will inform the Headmaster. Please, for his sake," she requested, pointing to Harry, "Let the Headmaster deal with Mr. Smith,” she said.

 

Draco only agreed because Harry looked closed to shattering and he was going to try to calm him down or be there to pick up the pieces.

 

Poppy looked at the three, comforting their distraught friend as he held tears in his eyes desperately and shook her head going to the floo. It was time to put an end to these attacks inside a school.  

 

**To be continued**


End file.
